Ranma vs Ranma
by Riosaku
Summary: Ranma a vencido todos los oponentes y retos que se le presentan ,pero que pasa cuando le toca luchar contra El mismo? Lograra la victoria?
1. Capitulo uno

**Nota: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

****

**Ranma v/s Ranma**

**Capitulo 1**

La familia Tendo desayunaba tranquilamente como siempre, ya habian pasado unos meses desde la batalla con Zafron y la boda fallida...

-Bueno Señor Saotome, creo que en un mes a lo mas tendremos listo el dojo para realizar la boda de nuestros hijos- decia sonriente Shoun- ¿Que piensa Usted?

Genma asentia tan animado con Shoun Tendo – ¡Claro que si Tendo! Mientras mas luego realicemos la boda sera mejor jajaja-

Ranma y Akane comian intentando hacerse los desentendidos de la conversación, lo cual duro poco cuando Nabiki pregunto directamente a Ranma sobre el tema.

-Y dime Ranma, que te parece lo de casarte con mi hermana en un mes- sonriendo con malicia, ya que adoraba fastidiar a Ranma con lo que fuera.

-¡Bah! No tengo ningun interes en casarme con una marimacho, que encima no sabe cocinar...

En ese momento sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una bandeja que dejo apalastado el rostro de Ranma en Ella.

Akane se levanto de su lugar molesta, mirando de reojo a Ranma

–¡¡Bueno, si no te interesa casarte conmigo, entonces no lo hagas!! Permiso, perdi el apetito, mejor ire a preparar mis cosas para el viaje- Y sin decir mas nada se fue del lugar, directo a su cuarto.

Ranma la miraba molesto, estaba harto de que Akane reaccionara de esa manera, desde la boda fallida Akane se habia tornado fria, y difícilmente respondia cuando discutian, simplemente tomaba el objeto mas cercano y lo golpeaba con El.

-Estupida marimacho...- Decia molesto entre dientes el chico de la trenza

Y disculpándose se levanto diciendo que iria a entrenar un rato, necesitaba descargar la rabia de alguna manera.

Akane se encontraba en su cuarto sentada en la silla junto al escritorio, apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos mientras miraba por la ventana el hermoso dia.

-Ranma... porque tuviste que decir que me querias aquel maldito dia, si después ibas a negármelo..., si no lo hubieras dicho nunca, quizas no me habria enamorado mas aun de ti, te odio por eso...-

Mientras una solitaria lagrima recorria su mejilla.

Después de un rato se levanto respiro profundo y se dispuso a preparar sus cosas para irse de viaje con sus amigas.

Ranma penso en ir al dojo a entrenar un poco, mas al ver que aun tenia hambre prefirió ir al Uchans´s o Nekohanten a conseguir algun alimento gratis.

En el camino se topo con el chico perdido, quien como siempre termino retándolo, y como siempre perdió rápidamente.

Después siguió su camino a Unchan´s, pero para su mala suerte este estaba cerado, tenia un cartel que decia que Ukio estaria ausente por un par de dias, por lo que obligado tuvo que ir al Nekohanten.

En el camino se encontró con Kuno a quien tambien derroto con facilidad, estaba realmente aburrido, desde lo de Zafron, no habia logrado encontrar oponente que lo igualara o lograra darle una buena batalla.

Cuando llego al Nekohanten, las cosas no mejoraron ya que Shampoo al verlo se lanzo a sus brazos demasiado cariñosa, y Mousse molesto comenzo a atacarlo.

Pero para variar Ranma le ganó y Cologne como premio le regalo un buen plato de ramen.

-Vaya querido yerno,se ve que te has vuelto muy fuerte jajaja- decia la vieja mientras le servia la comida

-Si, eso parece, ya no se me ocurre de que manera entrenar, he superado a todos los oponentes y retos que se me presentan- Decia el joven altaneramente

-Todo?? No lo creo querido yerno... Hay una técnica de entrenamiento que quizas no has intentado, y que creo que podria darte una de las peleas mas difíciles jajaja-

Ranma vio a la anciana interesado

-Se trata de luchar contra ti mismo- decia la anciana ya mas seria

Mientras Shampoo estaba en la cocina preparando mas comida para su querido Ranma.

Ranma al escucharla se sintio decepcionado

-Bah! Que mal eso tambien lo hice, se refiere a la técnica de la sombra no anciana?

-Jajajajaja!! Sé de que me hablas yerno, me enteré de ese suceso jajaja, pero no, de lo que te hablo es algo parecido pero con algunas modificaciones mucho mas mejoradas

Ranma volvio a interesarse y escucho atentamente a la anciana

-En esta técnica, lo que se crea es un clon de la persona, con sus actitudes, características etc..., seria como crearte un geminis querido yerno, que lo que si tiene como parecido a lo de la sombra es que desaparece en el momento que lo vences-

-¿¿Desaparece?? Pero seria demasiado extraño, además si dice que seria como un gemelo, seria como matarme a mi mismo- Decia el chico de la trenza a la anciana

-Noo querido yerno, lo que pasa es que este conjuro, no crea un nuevo ser, sino que te copia, como si te dividieras me entiendes?? Pero sin perder Tu ninguna de tus aptitudes, y cuando lo vences este clon regresa a ti, uniéndose nuevamente contigo volviendo a ser uno jaja-

-¿Quiere decir que tendría mi misma fuerza? "Encima podria servirme para quitarme algunas molestias de encima jeje"

-¡Claro, eso y todo lo demas! ¿Bueno y que me dices? ¿Te animas a aceptar tu mayor reto?

Ranma la vio pensativo por uno momentos, pero después acepto interesado

-Esta bien, lo intentare, solo espero que no vaya a ser otro truco suyo anciana-

-Claro que no yerno. Ven esta noche y haremos el hechizo y mañana cuando despiertes conoceras a tu géminis o mejor dicho a ti mismo jajaja-

Y terminando su plato de ramen se fue del Nekohanten mas animado, el hecho de que podria entrenar en serio de nuevo lo excitaba demasiado.

Cuando Ranma ya se habia marchado Shampoo salia de la cocina con un plato de ramen y miro en todas direcciones buscando a su airen

-¿¿Donde estar Airen abuela??

-Lo siento querida nieta ya se marcho, pero esta noche regresara jajaja- Decia la anciana divertida pensando en lo que se vendría- "Ya comprobaremos querido yerno que tan fuerte te has vuelto, ya que de seguro esta será tu mas dificil batalla jajajjaa" -Y dejando a su nieta con plato en mano sin entender nada, se marcho a la cocina riendo.

Cuando Ranma llego al dojo, se topo frente a frente con Akane quien venia saliendo con su mochila a cuestas, lista para irse con sus amigas, cuando vio a Ranma desvio la mirada, Ranma fruncio el ceño, mas no por eso dejo de hablarle

-Asi que ya te vas marimacho- sonriendo de medio lado-En cuanto tiempo piensas volver

Akane al ver que no podia ignorarlo hablo aun molesta

-Y eso que te importa, recuerda que no interesa nada que tenga que ver conmigo- Siguiendo su camino

Ranma se molesto ante la respuesta, y queriendo mostrar indiferencia hacia su prometida hablo sin pensar

-Claro que no me interesa!! Como podria interesarme una chica tan poco femenina como Tu-

Akane no queriendo escuchar mas insultos del chico, dejo salir su aura de batalla y de la nada saco su mazo golpeando a Ranma y enviando directo al estanque Koi de la casa, mientras emprendia camino para encontrase con sus amigas.

Ona Ranma mascullaba con rabia mientras salia del estanque para ir a tomar un baño caliente.

-Porque tengo que tener una prometida tan poco femenina y antipatica...-

Después de todo eso, se entretuvo durante toda la tarde practicando katas, mas cuando vio que estaba haciendose tarde aviso a Kasumi que saldria y que no sabia cuanto tardaria que no lo esperaran para la cena.

Entusiasmado se fue al Nekohanten donde cologne lo esperaba con todos los inciensos preparados para realizar el hechizo.

Mientras en el Nekohanten...

La anciana habia ido a buscar el pergamino con el hechizo, cuando Mousse pasò por el lugar, y al estar sin anteojos tropezo con uno de los contenedores con incienso, al querer evitarse problemas con la vieja, tomo unos inciensos que vio encima de la mesa reemplazandolo por el original, y yendose sigilosamente esperando no ser descubierto.

Cuando Ranma llego al lugar Shampoo se lanzo a sus brazos melosamente

-¡¡Airen venir a ver a Shampoo!!

-Sha-shampoo por favor, Yo vine a ver a tu abuela- decia el chico intentando quitársela de encima

Shampoo no hacia caso y seguia pegándose mas hacia El, hasta que la anciana aparecio y dijera a su nieta que lo soltara porque tenian algo importante que hacer.

Shampoo no queriendo desobedecer a su abuela se tranquilizo y se sento cerca para ver que era lo que pensaban hacer.

-Bueno querido yerno necesito que entres en este cuarto y respires el aroma de los inciensos por un tiempo, no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga.

Cuando la anciana fue a encender los inciensos se extraño al ver que uno de los contenedores se veía diferente, mas creyendo que podria ser su imaginación lo dejo pasar.

Ranma entro el la cámara, que en esos momentos estaba llena de humo, y haciendo caso de las instrucciones de la vieja se quedo respirando el aire relajadamente.

Cologne mientras, se paraba frente a la puerta cerrada diciendo una que otra palabra en chino, mintras Shampoo miraba en silencio desde una esquina, sin interrumpir.

Después de un tiempo la anciana golpeo la puerta avisando a Ranma que debia salir ya del cuarto.

Ranma salio feliz de poder respirar nuevamente aire puro, mientras la anciana abria las puertas y ventanas para ventilar el lugar.

Shampoo se mantenia silencio esperando alguna explicación, la cual para su fustración no llego

-Ahora yerno ve a casa y duerme, mañana tendras los resultados jajaja-

Ranma agradecio a la vieja, esperando no arrepentirse de aceptar la ayuda de la anciana amazona, y despidiéndose rápidamente regreso al dojo.

Shampoo miro a su abuela

-Shampoo no entender nada, que planear airen con abuela-

La anciana sonreia mientras se dirigia a limpiar el cuarto donde habia puesto los inciensos, mientas decía

-Ya lo veras querida nieta, ya lo veras....-

Shampoo notando que su abuela no le contaria mas nada, decidió por irse a la cama a descansar.

Cuando Cologne comenzó a levantar los contenedores de incienso, noto nuevamente que algo no estaba bien, y al mirar mejor los contenedores descubrió que uno de estos llevaba un ingrediente repetido en otro, y al ver en la basura descubrió que el contenido original había sido desechado, mas no se preocupo demasiado ya que el incienso que faltaba no deberia hacer que el hechizo fallara, solo que habrian unas pequeñas variaciones, que ya irian descubriendo, lo sabrían al siguiente dia....

Al dia siguiente...

Cuando Ranma despertó, abrió los ojos animosamente por saber si el hechizo habia surtido o no efecto, decepcionado vio que en la habitación se encontraba solo El, nada de géminis ni nada.

-Vaya... esa vieja me engaño, ese estupido hechizo no resulto...- decia para si mismo mientras se levantaba para entrenar un poco antes del desayuno.

Cuando llego a dojo, escucho unos riudos provenientes de su interior, pensando que podria ser su padre, entro para entrenar con El.

Se llevo gran sorpresa al verse a si mismo en el interior del dojo haciendo un par de katas, sin pensarlo mucho entro, cerrando la puerta detras de si.

-"Vayaaa, entonces el hechizo si resulto..." ¡Hola!- Mientras se acercaba a su geminis, el cual volteo a verlo, quedando ambos de frente a frente

-¡Hola! Al fin despiertas- sonriendo de medio lado- Que te parece si entrenamos un poco-

Ranma tambien sonrio de la misma manera, parecia que se estuviera viendo frente aun espejo, eran exactos, sin pensarlo dos veces quizo comprobar si las fuerzas eran iguales y se puso en pose de batalla, al igual que su geminis.

Ambos tenian la misma fuerza y velocidad, por lo que el combate entre Ellos no llegaba a nada.

Después de mucho rato entrenando juntos, sus estómagos comenzaron a reclamar, por lo que ambos decidieron que seria mejor tomar un baño para después ir a desayunar.

En el camino Ranma pregunto a su géminis algunas dudas que tenia

-Asi queee, sabes de donde vienes no es asi??

-Claro, Yo soy tu, como Tu eres Yo, y no te preocupes que se que cuando logres derrotarme volveremos a ser uno, pero mientras debemos aprovechar para volvernos mas fuertes no crees?? Además dudo que logres derrotarme tan fácilmente- Dejando salir el tipico ego a lo Ranma.

-Ja!! Tienes toda la razon – decia animado Ranma viendo que incluso en pensamientos eran exactos- "Al fin la anciana acerto en algo" Pensaba para si mismo mientras seguían su camino.

Continuará...

Riosaku

Hola a todos, jeje aqui me ven con otra hisotria mas jajaja, no habia pensado publicarla hasta terminarla, pero no me resisti jeje, espero que me manden sus opiniones de si les llamo la atencion o si les parece aburrida nose.

Hace mucho que tenia esta idea en la cabeza, aunque esta un poco basado en el episodio dela sombra y cap del manga del espejo les aseguro que no sera igual a ellas jeje, sino que gracia tendria no creen??

Se que es solo una introduccion pero les aseguro que en el siguiente capitulo las cosas quizas ya no seran tan perfectas para nuestro querido Ranma jeje

Dejen sus review si??

Dedicada a mis amigas Sally Ayame y carolina

Nos vemos en mi proxima actualizacion!!


	2. Capitulo dos

Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Ranma v/s Ranma**

_-Asi queee, sabes de donde vienes no es asi??_

_-Claro, Yo soy tu, como Tu eres Yo, y no te preocupes que se que cuando logres derrotarme volveremos a ser uno, pero mientras debemos aprovechar para volvernos mas fuertes no crees?? Además dudo que logres derrotarme tan fácilmente- Dejando salir el tipico ego a lo Ranma. _

_-Ja!! Tienes toda la razon – decia animado Ranma viendo que incluso en pensamientos eran exactos- "Al fin la anciana acerto en algo" Pensaba para si mismo mientras seguían su camino._

**Capitulo 2**

Mientras tomaban el baño, agua fria mojo accidentalmente a Ranma haciendo que se transformara en mujer, su géminis amablemente le alcanzo el agua caliente para que regresara a su forma.

En eso otra pregunta se vino a la mente de Ranma

-Y dime, Tu no te transformas cierto? O si?-

-Pues por desgracia si, hubiera deseado que al menos hubieramos tenido esa diferencia, pero la maldición te persigue incluso a tu géminis- Sonriendo con simpatia.

-Ja! Ni asi no puedo escaparme de Ella- Decia un divertido Ranma

-Eso parece- decia riendo su geminis

Cuando terminaron su baño, ambos chicos bajaron a desayunar conversando animadamente, lo que llamo la atencion de la familia al escucharlos, dejándola completamente perpleja al verlos.

-Señor Saotome digame por favor, hay dos Ranmas o es que acaso estoy viendo doble y mi vision falla??- Decia perplejo Shoun

-No Tendo, si asi fuera creo que ambos tendríamos el mismo problema, porque Yo tambien estoy viendo a dos Ranmas- Decia Genma

Ranma y su géminis veian la situación divertidos

-No se preocupen que estan sanos, realmente estan viendo dos Ranma- decia Ranma riendo, mientras ambos se sentaban a la mesa.

Nabiki miraba interesada por saber en que se habia metido ahora su futuro cuñado

-Bueno Ranma entonces explicanos que hiciste ahora- decia Nabiki

-No se preocupen que no es nada malo para nadie, El es mi géminis y lo invocamos por medio de un hechizo que hizo la anciana cologne- Decia Ranma

-Y se puede saber para que lo invocaste Ranma- Decia interesada la mediana de las Tendo

-Lo que pasa es que hace mucho tiempo que no encuentro un rival que este a mi altura, por lo que la vieja Cologne me dijo que existia este hechizo, al principio pense que hablaba del de la sombra, pero me explico...-

Ranma estuvo casi todo el desayuno intentando de explicarles sobre el hechizo

-...Y bueno la cosa es que ambos somos exactos, por lo que tenemos la misma fuerza, carácter, etc...- Terminaba de hablar Ranma

-Vaya dos Saotomes al precio de uno- Decia Nabiki de manera ironica, provocando las miradas ofendidas de ambos Ranmas.

-¿Y dime Ranma cuanto tiempo estara con nosotros tu géminis? Debo arreglar tu cuarto para que esten comodos- Decia una amable Kasumi

Nodoka miraba a ambos jóvenes muy alegre, sentia como si tuviera dos hijos varoniles en vez de solo uno.

-Sera mejor que tu padre duerma conmigo asi el cuarto no se les hara tan pequeños, no te parece cariño?- Hablaba entusiasmada la madre de Ranma

Genma solo se limitaba a asentir, no podia contradecir a su esposa, además era verdad, mejor para dormir con su esposa que con dos conflictivos Ranmas.

Todos tenian claro que aunque Ranma dijera lo contrario, mas de un enredo traeria esto, como siempre pasaba con Ranma, mas prefirieron ignorarlo, ya no habia vuelta atrás, además Ranma les habia dejado claro que cuando lo venciera ambos volverían a ser uno.

Para confusiones se decidio que al géminis de Ranma le llamarian Saotome, ya que tan testarudo como el original no queria cambiar su nombre por nada.

Ambos jóvenes gastaron el dia entrenando juntos, Ranma sentia como si de un momento a otro hubiera ganado un amigo y compañero de entrenamiento, ya que al ser ambos iguales, se conocían a la perfeccion entre Ellos, aunque habian cosas que uno podria tenerlas mas claras que el otro.

Cuando algun miembro del dojo cruzaba con alguno de Ellos, no lograban distinguir quien era, ya que ambos actuaban, hablaban, caminaban y se veian igual, eran como dos gotas de agua, o al menos eso pensaban.

Al ver que a pesar de usar otros nombres seguían confundiéndolos, Ranma decidió por que ambos usaran un color determinado de camisa, dejando la clásica roja al original y la blanca al géminis para hacer un poco mas de diferencia.

Ranma estuvo tan ensimismado entrenando con su nuevo compañero Saotome, que dejo por completo de lado ir al Nekohanten, a contarle como habia salido el hechizo a la anciana, además no lo creia necesario, ya que todo iba de maravilla según se veia.

Pasaron 3 dias, en los que Ranma no llego a arrepentirse en ningun momento de haber hecho el hechizo, pero quizas eso no duraria demasiado...

Toda la familia estaba inmiscuida en sus asuntos, Ranma y Saotome, entrenaban animosamente en el dojo, cuando una voz atrajo sus sentidos

-¡¡¡Familia ya regrese!!!- Se escuchaba una animosa voz

Ranma sabiendo de quien se trataba, comento a su doble sin ningun fin

-Ya regreso la señorita marimacho... se acabo la tranquilidad...- Decia en son de broma, mas en su interior se sentia feliz de tenerla de regreso, mas no se lo admitia ni a El mismo.

Al ver que Saotome no respondia o mostraba signo alguno de seguir con su broma volteo a verlo extrañado, ya que este siempre segua sus bromas o reia con El, mas esta vez el chico estaba abandonando entrenamiento como si nada, saliendo del dojo.

Ranma al no comprender que podria haberle sucedido lo siguió.

Akane dejaba su bolso en la puerta de entrada de la casa, cuando sintio que dos fuertes brazos la estrecharon con ternura por la cintura desde atrás.

Al no entender que pasaba, volteo a ver a la persona que habia osado hacer tal cosa, topándose con dos orbes azul-gris que la miraban tiernamente

-Me alegra que estes de vuelta Akane... No sabes cuanto te extrañé...- Susurraba el joven a sus oido mientras la estrechaba un poco mas.

Akane se estremecio al sentir el calido aliento de su prometido tocar su oido, mas despertó de su ensoñación sonrojándose y sin entender porque Ranma se comportaba de esa manera.

-¿¿Ra-Ranma... q-que es lo que te pasa?? ¿¿Acaso estas bajo algun hechizo??- Intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a su duda.

Este la volteo suavemente dejándola frente a frente, pero sin soltar su abrazo.

Akane aun sin entender que le podria haber pasado a su prometido, no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada, dejándose llevar por el momento, mientras este hablaba de manera suave y cariñosa

-Lo siento Akane, no pude evitar mi arrebato al verte- Mientras le sonreia de medio lado, haciendo salir un rubor mayor de la chica.

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos momentos perdidos en la mirada el uno del otro, cuando un grito de rabia y celos los hizo regresar a la realidad

-¡¡¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO??!!-

Continuara...

Holaa, perdon por si el capitulo quedo muy corto, pero se suponia que este deberia hacer ido con la primera parte jeje bueno espero que les haya gustado y perdonen si tuvo muchas faltas de ortografia pero estoy un poco cansadilla con tanta prueba.

Quiero agradecer las reviews que llegaron, me alegra saber que les gustara, espero que lo que sigue les siga gustando jeje

Bueno eso seria por ahora, nos estamos viendo en otra actualizacio que haga jeje cuidense y porfavor me manden sus reviews si??

Asi puedo saber si les esta gustando o no la cosa jeje

Sayonara


	3. Capitulo tres

Nota: Todos los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Ranma v/s Ranma**

_Este la volteo suavemente dejándola frente a frente, pero sin soltar su abrazo._

_Akane aun sin entender que le podria haber pasado a su prometido, no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada, dejándose llevar por el momento, mientras este hablaba de manera suave y cariñosa_

_-Lo siento Akane, no pude evitar mi arrebato al verte- Mientras le sonreia de medio lado, haciendo salir un rubor mayor de la chica._

_Ambos se quedaron viendo unos momentos perdidos en la mirada el uno del otro, cuando un grito de rabia y celos los hizo regresar a la realidad_

_-¡¡¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO??!!-_

**Capitulo 3**

Decía un celoso Ranma, mientras se dirigía a Ellos con la intención de alejarla de su géminis.

Akane al escuchar el grito miro hacia su dueño, quedando doblemente shockeada

- ¿¡RANMA!?- luego miro de nuevo al "Ranma" que aun la sostenía y de nuevo hacia el que se dirigía hacia Ellos, sin poder mas de la confusión se desmayo...

En ese momento Kasumi se asomaba queriendo saber el porque de tanto escándalo, al ver a su hermana desmayada se preocupo y fue hacia Ella.

-Oh Dios mio ¡Akane!- Decia ya frente a Ellos, mientras miraba suplicante al Ranma que la sostenía para que la llevaran adentro, a lo que este comprendió a la perfección.

Ranma salio de sus celos para entrar en la preocupación por su prometida y sin decir nada los siguió al interior de la casa, ya tendría tiempo de arreglar las cosas con su géminis...

Cuando Akane despertó vió a su hermana Nabiki junto a Ella, quien mostraba una mueca de diversión ante lo que se imaginaba se vendría.

Akane pens que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y que haber visto dos Ranmas había sido solo su imaginación.

Cuando se sintió mas centrada decidio sentarse.

-Aaaay Nabiki... ¿¿que me paso?? Decia una Akane aun un poco atontada

-Pues te desmayaste Hermanita- Sonriendo divertida

-No sabes el extraño sueño que tuve, habían dos Ranmas en El...jejeje que ridículo ¿no?- Decia Akane mientras sonreía por lo loco de su sueño.

-Hay hermanita, quizás no sea tan ridículo como piensas…- Mientras giraba para señalar con la mirada a los dos chicos que veían preocupados a la chica, y de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas amenazantes entre Ellos.

Akane miro hacia donde estaban, quedando nuevamente sorprendida, aunque esta vez mantuvo la calma para no desmayarse.

-¿¿Ranma??- Dijo la joven esperando la respuesta del verdadero

Ambos chicos la vieron

-¿Si Akane?- Dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

Akane los vio confundida, ambos eran exactamente iguales, solo variaban en el color de sus camisas, ya que una era blanca mientras la otra era roja.

Ranma vio a Saotome molesto

-¿¿Recuerda que quedamos en que te diríamos Saotome o ya lo olvidaste?? Dijo el verdadero Ranma, viendo molesto a su géminis.

Saotome lo vio con una sonrisa de medio lado con seguridad.

-Si es cierto, pero aun así, sigo siendo Ranma Saotome no lo olvides, y eso no lo puedes cambiar, ya que Yo soy Tu y Tu eres Yo- Decía el chico con astucia.

Ranma se sintió burlado y sin saber que decir, hasta que algo vino a su mente y sin pensarlo dos veces lo dijo, no queriendo perder aquel duelo de palabras que se había creado entre Ellos.

-Puede que Tu seas Yo, pero eso no quiere decir que Akane sea también tu prometida- Decia mientras sonreía triunfante, pensando ya le había ganado

Pero su geminis conociendo 100 a su persona y a los habitantes de la casa respondió con astucia y alzando un poco la voz.

-¿Eso quiere decir que reconoces que quieres a Akane como prometida y algún día esposa Ranma?- Decía Saotome, levantando una ceja triunfante hacia su contrincante, al ver que toda la familia aparecía de la nada en el cuarto, atentos a la respuesta que daría.

Ranma frunció el ceño con nerviosismo al verlos, sintiendo que toda su seguridad se desvanecía por completo, en especial al notar que la mirada de Akane también estaba expectante sobre El esperando una respuesta, aunque esta aun no entendía mucho de que pasaba.

Esto provocó la reacción esperada por Saotome

-¡¡¡¿¿Acaso estas loco??!!!¡¡Acaso crees que Yo, el gran Ranma Saotome, querría casarse con una chica tan poco femenina como Akane y que encima ni cocinar sabe, si al menos fuera como Ukio o Shampoo...!!-

Cuando Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que decía y de que se Geminis lo habia hecho caer en su juego, era demasiado tarde, pues todos habían escuchado su declaración.

Akane se entristeció, estaba acostumbrada a que Ranma la tratara de marimacho, pero el hecho de que la comparara con sus otras prometidas y la pusiera por debajo de Ellas realmente le había dolido, su aura de batalla ardia al máximo.

Todos se le quedaron viendo esperando la aparición de su maso, mas esta vez no fue asi, a cambio Akane con dolor en su mirar y con enojo respondió su ofensa.

-¡¡¡Si tanto las prefieres, porque no te quedas con Ellas y me dejas en paz de una vez!!!-Decía entre gritos la chica, intentando contener las lagrimas que insistían con tratar de salir, al no poder mas con la situción se levantó y dejo la sala para irse a su cuarto.

Todos miraban la situación en silencio, hasta que Nabiki dejo la atención del lugar donde había desaparecido su hermana, para mirar a Ranma con la astucia y seguridad que la caracterizaban.

-Ahora que pienso… Aquello de que Akane no es prometida de Saotome no es tan acertado, creo Yo, ya que según nos dijiste Saotome y Tú Ranma son uno mismo, por lo que considero que el compromiso con Akane también debería contar para ambos ¿O me equivoco?- Decía Nabiki con una sonrisa astuta mientras miraba a todos los miembros de la familia, esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno... si lo pienso, creo que Nabiki tiene razón papá- Decía un sonriente Kasumi

Ranma escuchaba todo en silencio, no lograba concebir en que momento se había metido en ese lío.

Todos asintieron aceptando la situación, mas sabían que la ultima decisión estaba en manos de Nodoka, lo cual les provocó ligero temor, ya que esta acariciaba la katana en sus manos como si pensara en si debía usarla o no.

Cuando termino de analizar el asunto se decidió a hablar

-Lo que dicen es cierto, pero eso también indicaría que las demás prometidas también vienen incluidas en el paquete, debemos pensar bien la situación antes de cualquier decisión, y no creo que Saotome esté listo para decidir ¿o si?- Decía Nodoka con calma y con amabilidad, mientras miraba a su segundo nuevo hijo

Ranma se sintió tranquilo al escuchar las palabras de su madre, pensando que el asunto se dejaría pasar sin llegar a mayores, ya que conociéndose el mismo, imaginaba que no habría respuesta por parte de su géminis por el momento, no sabia lo equivocado que estaba.

Saotome decidió hablar, expresando la solución mas acertada tomando en cuenta las palabras de Ranma.

-Bueno Yo creo que si Ranma dice preferir a sus otras prometidas sobre Akane, pues creo que entonces se las sedo, Yo prefiero quedarme como prometido de Akane....Y les informo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar mi compromiso con Ella y todo lo que esto conlleva - Decía ligeramente nervioso pero seguro, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la escalera, donde Akane permanecía escondida escuchando toda la conversación, provocando que el joven mostrara un ligero rubor en el rostro.

Nodoka vio la situación bastante conveniente, tanto para el dojo como para Akane, ya que no tendría que lidiar más con las odiosas prometidas de su hijo

-Bueno creo que esto deja las cosas resueltas no hijo? Eres libre de tu compromiso con Akane, de ahora en adelante Akane será la prometida de Saotome - Decia Nodoka, mirando a cada miembro de la familia quienes asentían, pensando que era lo mejor.

Akane estaba helada en su escondite, no sabía que hacer, por primera vez que cambiaba de prometido no sentía el cambio, aun no entendia mucho el porque, solo sabia que ese chico era Ranma, pero a la vez no lo era.

Agradecía de alguna forma haberse quedado a escuchar, al principio tenía intensiones de ir a su cuarto y encerrarse, mas cuando oyó a su hermana formular su hipótesis decidió regresar su pasos con sigilo para que no la notaran y escuchar, para ver si lograba comprender algo.

Cuando cruzó su mirada con la del chico que aun la miraba profundamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y soltar una suave sonrisa nerviosa, para luego ocultarse de la vision del chico, quien solo sonrió de medio lado ante su acción.

Ranma estuvo tentado a reclamar su derecho, pero cuando iba a hablar notó a la joven escondida, al ver la direccion de la mirada de la joven descubrió que se dirigían a su geminis quien no despegaba su vista de Ella.

No pudiendo mas de la frustración y dejandose dominar por su orgullo y testarudez, Ranma dijo unas últimas palabras para dar fin a la charla.

-¡Hagan lo que quieran, no me interesa quien sea el prometido de esa marimacho!- Decía intentando sonar lo mas despreocupado posible a la vista de todos, mas en su interior era todo lo contrario.

Sin decir mas se levanto de su lugar y salió de la sala para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos al saltar el muro del jardín.

En ese momento Akane decidió dejar su escondite, reafirmando interiormente lo que pensaba desde la boda fallida, de que Ranma no tenía interés alguno por Ella y para El no era mas que una mas de sus molestas prometidas.

Aunque aun estaba dolida y triste por las palabras de Ranma, necesitaba una explicación y encerrada en su habitación difícilmente la conseguiría.

-¿¿Alguien podria explicarme que es lo que esta pasando aqui?? Decia la chica mientras caminaba hacia los presentes en la sala, quienes al verla buscaron alguna excusa para no tener que enfrentarla.

Nabiki y Saotome fueron los únicos que permanecieron en su lugar viendola

-Ven hermanita Yo puedo explicartelo…- Decía Nabiki, mientras Akane la veía esperando saber cuanto le costaría -No te preocupes que esta vez no te costará nada jeje- Decia Nabiki adivinando el pensamiento de su hermana, quien no creía lo que escuchaba, claro esta que ni Ella misma se lo creía .

Ranma iba de tejado en tejado con rumbo fijo, no entendía porque Satome había cambiado y actuado de esa forma, se suponía que era su géminis y por lo mismo sabía que a El nunca le habría sido tan sencillo acercarse de esa manera tan intima y cariñosa a Akane.

¿Porque su geminis si podia? No era que tuviera algún sentimiento por Akane ni nada, se autoconvencía por dentro, mientras seguía pensando y continuaba su camino.

Cuando llegó al Neko-hanten esquivo inconscientemente el molesto abrazo de Shampoo, quien lo vio extrañada al ver su actitud, este sin tomarla en cuenta se dirigió directo a la cocina, donde esperaba encontrar a la vieja bruja.

-¡¡¡¡Anciana!!!! Decia cada vez mas enojado, buscándola con la mirada

Cologne aparecio por una puerta mostrando una sonrisa divertida, al ver la actitud del chico.

-Jaaajajaja ¿Que pasa querido yerno? ¿Porque vienes con esa cara?¿¿Algún problema con el hechizo??- Decía la anciana de manera irónica imaginando el motivo del enojo del chico, ya que había visto a Akane cuando llegaba con sus amigas de su viaje.

-¡¡No se haga la que no sabe anciana, Usted me engaño!!- decía Ranma cada vez mas enojado al notar el tono burlón de la anciana.

-A si que te engañe ¿eh? ¿Y en que? si se puede saber - decía la anciana sin quitar su tono.

-¡¡¿¿Como que en que??!!¡¡Usted dijo que mi géminis seria exactamente como Yo, y ocurre que ahora esta interesado en Akane, que ERA mi prometida, y el muy descarado ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo... – Decía cada vez mas celoso y molesto

La anciana lo vio interesada

-¿¿Porque dijiste que ERA tu prometida??-

-¡¡¡Por que ahora Akane es su prometida y no la mia!!!- Mientras recordaba lo pasado, apretaba cada vez con mas fuerza los puños ante la frustración.

-¡¡Jaaaajajaja!! Ya entiendo el porque de Tu enojo, pero siento mucho decirte que Yo no te engañe querido yerno, ese Saotome como lo llamas es tu géminis, y por lo tanto tiene tus sentimientos también - Ranma al verse atrapado no pudo evitar el sonrojo ante las palabras de la anciana, mas su testarudez e infantilismo siguieron dominándole.

-¡¡¡¡Pero Yo no ando detrás de Ella siendo cariñoso ni nada!!!!¡¡¿¿De que sentimientos me habla??!!¡¡¡¡ Yo no siento nada por esa marimacho!!!!

¡¡¿¿Como puede decir que Satome y Yo somos iguales??!!-

Cologne lo vio con resignación, le asombraba lo testarudo que podía ser el muchacho, viendo que no tendría mas opción que explicarle todo, se acercó a El tomando su clásica seriedad, esperando lograr que comprendiera

-Esta bien Ranma, te lo explicaré, la verdad es que el hechizo tuvo una falla-

Ranma al escucharla se sintió realizado por lograr que confesara, mas se desairó al escuchar lo demás.

- Pero esta no los hace diferentes personas, porque El igual se creó de ti, por lo que siguen siendo uno, solo que por una confusión en los inciensos usados aquel día, tu géminis no sacó aquellas actitudes infantiles que te impiden decir lo que sientes o mostrar tus debilidades, aunque tenga tu orgullo y testarudez estos no son tan grandes como los tuyos y no interfieren en los sentimientos, se podría decir que la unica diferencia entre tu géminis y Tú sería que El es más maduro - Decía la anciana nuevamente burlesca -Jaaaaajajajaja ¿¿No querías un rival a tu altura?? Pues ahí lo tienes ¿¿no?? Además nada de esto habría pasado si hubieras venido al día siguiente del hechizo, quizás podríamos haber hecho algo, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás querido yerno, las cosas según veo sin querer se han volteado a mi conveniencia Jaaaajajajajajaa- Decía la anciana

-¡¡¿¿Eso quiere decir que no me va a ayudar??!! - decía Ranma entrando en la desesperación

-¿Que crees Tu querido yerno? Piensa esto, con Akane fuera, estas libre para casarte con mi nietecita Shampoo jaaaaajajajajaja. Si quieres una solución tendrás que verla por ti mismo- Decía la anciana aun burlandose mientras desaparecía a través de la puerta.

En ese momento Shampoo que había escuchado todo se lanzo a los brazos del chico contenta

-¡¡Shampoo feliz!!! ¡¡Airen libre para ser esposo de Shampoo, chica del mazo ya no ser obstáculo!!

Ranma ya sin una gota de paciencia, esquivó el abrazo de Shampoo y sin decir nada se fue del lugar, dejando a una amazona decepcionada por haber sido ignorada, mas la decepción le duró poco al percatarse de algo.

-Ahora haber dos airen… si uno no quiere, Shampoo ir por el otro, hasta que uno caiga…- Decía la chica mostrando una sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa.

Mientras Ranma caminaba sin rumbo, pensando en la manera de arreglar todo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo obvio

-¡¡Es cierto!! Solo debo derrotarlo y regresaremos a ser uno de nuevo y se acabo hechizo- Decía nuevamente animado al encontrar la solución a su problema, mientras dirigía sus pasos nuevamente hacia el Dojo.

Akane escuchaba atenta la explicación de su hermana de lo que había pasado en su ausencia, comprendiendo mejor a que se referían cuando decían que ambos tenían el mismo derecho como su prometido.

A medida que escuchaba a su hermana no podía evitar lanzar fugazes vistazos de vez en cuando a Saotome, El cual en esos momentos había encontrado que el suelo era bastante interesante.

-"Asi que su géminis... pero no entiendo... al mirarlo siento como si mirara a Ranma realmente... nunca habia pasado esto con ninguna copia, sombra ni nada..."- Pensaba Akane

-...Según nos dijo Ranma ellos son uno, lo que quiere decir que ambos son de alguna manera Ranma, a nosotros también nos confundió, pero al pasar estos días logramos comprender un poco mas, ya que ambos se comportan, piensan y se ven iguales... Bueno lo del comportarse, pues parece que han aparecido unas ligeras diferencias...- decia Nabiki divertida

-¿¿Pero entonces El es Ranma??- decía aun confundida Akane

-Según nos dijeron Ellos cuando nos explicaron, así es, El es su géminis, y por lo mismo aunque ahora estés prometida a El, tomalo como si siguieras prometida al verdadero Ranma hermanita...- Decia sonriendo con astucia para voltear a ver al chico que se sonrojaba ligeramente

Aunque Nabiki le había explicado cada cosa detalladamente, hubo un pequeño detalle que excluyó, imaginando que podría ser bastante beneficioso no recordárselo a nadie por el momento

-"Espero no te moleste hermanita, que no te dijera que Saotome desaparecerá cuando Ranma lo derrote, pero creo que por ahora es lo mejor…"- Y sin mas, la joven se excuso diciendo tener algunos negocios pendientes, dejando sola a la pareja.

Ambos jóvenes al verse solos, no pudieron evitar el sonroje al no saber que hacer o decir.

Nabiki dio un ultimo vistazo notando sus reacciones, sintiéndose satisfecha por su decisión de no hablar y sin dejar su sonrisa al imaginar lo que se vendría, en especial para su querido ex-cuñadito, quien debería dar una dura batalla, dio la vuelta de nuevo para irse definitivamente.

Akane aunque sabia ya la verdad, seguía sintiendose confundida, ya que sentía que era realmente Ranma quien estaba con Ella, quizás su hermana tenía razón y el cambio de prometido no le afectaría demasiado. Además era lo mejor, ya que Ranma le había dado a entender, que no tenia interés alguno en Ella, y de seguro estaría feliz siendo libre del compromiso que los ataba.

Después de un tiempo de silencio incomodo Saotome volteo a verla nuevamente, Akane al sentir su mirada sobre Ella decidió afrontar su mirada.

-Dime Akane... ya te sientes mejor?- Decía el chico intentando relajar un poco el ambiente

Akane comprendió y agradeció por dentro la intención de su ahora prometido.

-Si, ya estoy bien, gracias- Decía mientras le sonreía amistosamente, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el chico quien al igual que el original se sonrojo por completo, mientras Akane continuó hablando – Realmente Ranma y Tú me sorprendieron, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca jeje-

Saotome la miró y sonrió junto con Ella, al recordar la reacción de todos al ver dos Ranmas en vez de uno.

Akane ya sintiendo que el ambiente entre ambos se había relajado bastante decidió preguntar al final un poco mas sobre El y lo que apenas entendía.

-Entonces... Tu solo eres una copia del verdadero- decía la chica esperando no ofenderlo ni nada por decirle copia.

- No, Yo si soy Ranma, o en otras palabras como su géminis y de alguna manera somos uno- Decia el joven esperando que la chica comprendiera

Akane lo vio intrigada, la verdad Ella tampoco lo sentía como copia, para Ella se sentía como el verdadero, claro que mas maduro se podría decir, ya que no mostraba aquella actitud tan infantil de Ranma.

-Pero si así fuera, ambos se comportarían y pensarían igual. Y puedo asegurarte que Ranma jamás me ha abrazado de la forma que Tu lo hiciste, a excepción de estar hechizado- Sonrojándose al recordar la bienvenida que el chico le dio

-Se a que te refieres Akane, se suponía que Yo debería ser exacto a Ranma, pero algo debe haber pasado con el hechizo que hizo que algunas características sicológicas de El no se manifestaran tan fuertes en mi, pero sigo siendo Ranma ya que aparecí a raíz de El- Decia mientras la miraba con intensidad – Lo unico es que Yo no niego lo que realmente siento- Sonriéndole atractivamente y acercandose a Ella.

Akane se sonrojo por su mirada, mas después de pensar en lo que le había contado Saotome, su corazón se sobresalto ante una verdad

-"¿E-eso quiere decir que Ranma siente algo por mi?"- Pensaba interiormente la joven con una leve esperanza, mas esta desaparecía enseguida al recordar que este le había negado sus sentimientos el dia de la boda y también ese día.

Akane no sabia que pensar, el joven frente a Ella, se veía, hablaba, y se comportaba casi como Ranma, y aunque sabia que no era el original, hacia que su interior se estremeciera al igual que lo hacia el verdadero.

Mas la duda vino a su interior, si este Ranma era como el original, de seguro el también actuaba solo por honor, y solo aceptaba el compromiso por eso, sintió la necesidad de saberlo.

-¿Si me dices también eres Ranma, eso quiere decir que aceptas el compromiso solo por obligación?- Akane sintió temor de la respuesta, no sabia si soportaría ser rechazada de nuevo por Ranma, aunque este fuera su geminis.

Saotome sin pensarlo dos veces se coloco frente a Ella y la tomo de los brazos, viendola con seriedad.

-No Akane, no te confundas, como te dije Yo quiero ser tu prometido y no me importa que lo sepan todos... Además... Tú me gustas...- Decia seguro de lo que decía, pero con gran sonroje.

Akane sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al 100, un sentimiento de alegría la inundo por dentro, como si huebiera sido el propio Ranma quien le hubiera dicho eso.

-"Quizás… el que ambos sean Ranma, provoca que pueda sentir lo mismo por los dos, como si fueran uno... ¡¡¿¿Sentir??!! ¿¿¡¡ De cuando acá siento algo por ese baka!!?? Estoy confundida..."- Pensaba la joven ligeramente sonrojada y molesta a la vez

Saotome la observaba embelesado, le encantaba esa manera de Akane de mostrar tantas emociones en su rostro de una vez, la verdad se sentía realizado, nunca pens conseguir con tanta facilidad decirle tan directamente lo que sentía, agradecia por dentro que el hechizo no hubiera salido 100 perfecto.

Saotome ya no sabia que mas decir, deseaba acercarse a Ella y abrazarla para no dejarla ir, pero sabia que aunque ya no temiera demostrar lo que sentía, las acciones aun se le hacían ligeramente dificultosas, después de un tiempo de silencio, el chico sintió incertidumbre por saber que pensaba la joven sobre ser su prometida, y juntando el valor le pregunto

-Akane...- Decía Saotome, mirándola a los ojos

-Dime Ran...perdón Saotome...- Akane se reprendió internamente por su error, sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban demasiado desordenados, en especial cuando se sintió observada de manera tan intensa por El.

-La verdad preferiría que me dijeras Ranma cuando no estemos ambos presentes, ya que ese tambien es mi nombre - Decia el chico sin quitar su mirada de Ella.

-Esta bien… Ranma…- Decia la joven con los nervios a flor de piel, ante la ambiente tan intensa que se formaba entre Ellos.

-Akane... necesito me respondas con sinceridad ¿¿ Te molesta ser mi prometida??-.

Akane se sobresalto ante la pregunta tan directa, no sabia que decir, la verdad era primera vez que no sentía contrariedad al no saberse comprometida con Ranma.

-La verdad Ranma es que siento como si nada hubiera cambiado, además a diferencia de Ranma, Tu no me niegas como prometida ante otros, ni me insultas a cada momento-

Ranma sintió alivio al escucharla, ya que la joven no negó en ningún momento la opción de quedarse como su prometida.

El chico se acomodó a gatas frente a Ella, mirándola a los ojos con ternura.

-Quizás lo de los insultos es porque no saqué ese infantilismo que generalmente me caracteriza, se podría decir que Yo soy un Ranma mas… maduro - Sonriendo de medio lado - Y tengo otro tipos de intereses hacia ti que van mas allá de estar insultándote – Decía el joven acercándose lo suficiente para susurrárselo al oído.

Akane se quedo sin aliento, las acciones de este Ranma eran diferentes y a la vez iguales, se estremeció demasiado al sentir su aliento cosquilleando en su oído.

Luego volvió a centrarse en verla a los ojos, perdiendose en su mirar, Akane estaba en una situación parecida, la profundidad y sentimientos en la mirada del chico la envolvían de tal manera que no podía reaccionar.

El chico hablando aun en un susurro – Yo prefiero mil veces sentir tu calidez, que tu frialdad Akane...- y lentamente acerco sus labios a los suyos cepillándolos con suavidad mientras cerraba sus ojos, haciendo que sus alientos se fueran envolviendo el uno con el otro haciendose uno entre Ellos.

Al principio Akane sintió la duda, mas esta se fue desvaneciendo por completo y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos ante la sensación tan suave y cálida, abandonándose a la maravillosa sensación, sentía que estaba con Ranma, al fin comprendía las cosas El también era Ranma.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SUELTA A AKANE AHORA MISMO SAOTOME!!!!!!!-

Ante el grito ambos jóvenes salieron de su ensueño, para encontrarse frente a Ellos a un furibundo Ranma, quien mostraba al máximo su aura de combate, listo para atacar a su rival, Saotome al adivinar sus intenciones se colocó de manera defensiva adelante de Akane.

Akane por su parte, no sabia que decir o hacer, las palabras no le salían.

Ranma veía a Saotome con rabia y sin pensarlo dos veces lo desafió en combate.

Saotome aceptó, como su honor de guerrero se lo exigía.

Akane estaba asustada, no quería verlos pelear, mas conociendo a Ranma sabia que ninguno de Ellos desistiría a una pelea.

Nuevamente se sentía confusa, si supuestamente Ranma no tenía interés en Ella, entonces ¿Por qué estaría tan enojado? Deberia sentirse feliz de no tener que lidiar con su compromiso y no andar armando peleas sin motivos.

Ambos chicos fueron al dojo dispuestos la lucha, Akane sin pensarlo dos veces los siguió.

Ya en el dojo...

Ambos chicos apenas estuvieron en el lugar se lanzaron el uno al otro para atacar, mas como era de esperarse ninguno logró acertar ningún golpe al otro.

Ambos usaban una y otra vez sus técnicas especiales sin resultados.

A pesar de que llevaban mucho tiempo en la lucha a Ranma los celos y la rabia no le disminuían, debía vencerlo costara lo que costara, no se había dejado ganar a Akane antes y no lo haría ahora, ni siquiera contra El mismo.

Akane observaba la lucha entre preocupada y asombrada, ambos eran igual de fuertes y rápidos, si seguían así la pelea nunca terminaría.

Ranma intentaba pensar en alguna manera de derrotarlo, cuando recordó que peleaba contra sí mismo y que por lo tanto sus debilidades deberían ser las mismas.

Sin pesarlo dos veces grito

-¡¡¡¡Cuidado Akane!!!! – Decía Ranma guiando su atención a la joven simulando desesperación

Saotome al escucharlo sin pensarlo dos veces volteó a verla con temor a verla en peligro, perdiendo su atención de Ranma, quien al ver su objetivo logrado, aprovechó para darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas por detrás, dándole directo en el cuello y dejándolo completamente inconciente.

Akane asustada y preocupada corrió hacia El, para saber el estado en que estaba.

-¡Saotome hablame! ¡¿Estas bien?¡- Al no tener respuesta se angustió aun mas

¡¡¡Ranma respondeme por favor!!!- Decía la joven con la mirada vidriosa, ya sin saber ni que decía, ambos Ranmas significaban igual para Ella, ya lo sabía.

Ranma por su parte estaba tan ensimismado en su victoria que no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-Te vencí, es hora de que regreses a donde perteneces querido géminis...- decía Ranma para si mismo satisfecho de que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Cuando Akane comenzó a llorar, Ranma salió de su ensimismamiento preocupándose por la joven, pensando que podría haberse asustado al ver desaparecer tan repentinamente a su geminis.

Aun con buen ánimo por su hazaña y al mismo tiempo preocupado por Ella volteó a verla, dándose cuenta de algo, Saotome seguía ahí con Ellos.

Sintiéndo que su mundo se derrumbaba, al ver a Akane preocupada por El y encima llamándolo con SU nombre, dejo salir un grito de frustración con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡¿¿Pero que demonios pasa??!!¡¡¿¿Porque Saotome no desaparece??!! –Gritaba Ranma con desesperación.

Continuará...

Riosaku

Hola!! Que tal, espero les haya gustado, me costó editarlo pero al fin lo logré jeje

Espero les haya gustado, a mi si jaja

Quiero agradecer todas sus reviews, la verdad no pense que la historia llamara demasiado la atención, la había escrito solo por quitarme la idea que tenía hace mucho jaja, pero si les gustó es mucho mejor no ?? jaja

Dedicada a mis amigas Ayame, Sally y Carolina y por supuesto a todos uds que leen lo que escribo

Espero me den sus reviews para asi ir viendo que arreglar o mejorar

Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y nos leeremos en mi proxima actualización

Sayonara!


	4. Capitulo cuatro

-------------------- (Linea consecutiva) Cambio de escenas o puntos de vista

**Nota: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi **

**Ranma v/s Ranma **

_Cuando Akane comenzó a llorar, Ranma salió de su ensimismamiento preocupándose por la joven, pensando que podría haberse asustado al ver desaparecer tan repentinamente a su géminis. _

_Aun con buen ánimo por su hazaña y al mismo tiempo preocupado por Ella volteó a verla, dándose cuenta de algo, Saotome seguía ahí con Ellos. _

_Sintiendo que su mundo se derrumbaba, al ver a Akane preocupada por Él y encima llamándolo con SU nombre, dejo salir un grito de frustración con todas sus fuerzas. _

_-¡¡¿¿Pero que demonios pasa??!!¡¡¿¿Porque Saotome no desaparece??!! – _

_Decía Ranma con desesperación. _

**Capitulo 4 **

Akane tenía su rostro mojado por las lágrimas que habían escapado, mas al escuchar el reclamo de Ranma, dejo su atención de Saotome, que seguía inconciente, para fijar su atención en Él.

- Ranma ¿Por qué tendría que desaparecer Saotome?- Preguntaba Akane mientras se acercaba hacia El.

Ranma quien seguía frustrado no pensó en lo que decía y respondió.

-¡Porque así debería haber sido, es parte del hechizo! ¡Cuando venciera a Saotome este regresaría a mi y eso demostraría que soy el mejor! ¡No entiendo porque sigue aquí, si ya lo derroté! -

Akane no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Saotome tenía que desaparecer y solo para enaltecer el ego de Ranma, sentía que muchas emociones recorrían su ser.

-¡Ranma eres un idiota! ¡No puedes aparecer a alguien solo para desaparecerlo de nuevo!-

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo Akane, además El siempre a sabido que ese es su motivo de existencia!-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no es asunto mío, si Saotome es mi prometido ahora o ya lo olvidaste?!- Decía la joven alzando ligeramente la voz.

Ranma al escuchar su declaración sintió una nueva oleada de rabia y volteó a verla, encontrando sus ojos llorosos, tristes y molestos, mas esto no detuvo sus palabras que para variar salían de su boca sin analizarlas.

- Es cierto. Lamento haber interrumpido su momento romántico… Había olvidado que una marimacho sin atractivo como Tú, solo puede conformarse con una copia, ya que el verdadero jamás se fijaría en Ella- Decía el chico de manera burlesca intentando ocultar sus celos, sin verla a la cara.

Por unos momento el silencio se tomó el lugar, Akane estaba cabizbaja y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-¡Ranma!- Este al escuchar su nombre volteo a verla -¡¡Baka!!- Dándole una bofetada en el rostro, Akane dejó salir su rabia y tristeza en ese golpe, dejando al chico perplejo.

-A..Akane…- Tartamudeaba el joven confuso, tocándose con la mano el lugar del golpe, no había sido fuerte como sus habituales golpes, pero sabia que era peor que cualquier viaje aéreo que la joven pudiera darle con su mazo.

-¡¿Como puedes ser tan insensible Ranma?!¡¿Acaso estas dispuesto a pisotear a cualquiera con tal de ganar?!- decía entre lagrimas, Ranma solo la escuchaba sin decir nada -¡Si tanto te desagrado aléjate de mi y déjame en paz quieres! Además ¡Ya nada te liga a mi, ya no soy Tu prometida, déjanos en paz! Si Saotome me acepta como su prometida, lo aceptaré, no me importa de donde venga, además Ranma Tu tampoco eres normal o lo olvidas? Ocupate de tus problemas que Yo me ocuparé de los míos!- Y calmándose un poco la joven dijo- Y Ranma, gracias por traer a Saotome, al menos ahora estoy prometida con alguien que si me acepta…-

Y dejando la conversación hasta ahí, volteó para ir al lado de Saotome quien comenzaba a dar signos de despertar.

Ranma ya no pudiendo más de los celos, y dejándose dominar por su orgullo dio una última palabra y se marcho del lugar

-¡¡¡Haz lo que quieras, no me importa!!!-

Akane no presto atención, se sentía muy dolida, no entendía a Ranma, si tanto le desagradaba Ella, porque se empecinaba en hacer desaparecer al Saotome, ¿acaso olvidaba que si eso pasaba Ella tendría que volver a ser su prometida?

Akane apoyo a Saotome en sus piernas, prefiriendo olvidar el mal rato y preocuparse por el chico.

Saotome abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose en los brazos de Akane, quien mostraba preocupación en su rostro. Esto provocó que las palabras salieran instantáneamente de su boca.

-¿Que hazaña realice para merecer tan hermoso despertar?- Decía el joven con suavidad

Akane se sonrojó por completo, y su corazón sintió un tibio alivio, haciendo que la herida de la pelea anterior se comenzara a cicatrizar.

Saotome sonrió de medio lado al ver su reacción, mas se preocupó al notar las marcas de llanto en las mejillas de la joven.

-¿Akane, estas bien?- Decía el joven comenzando a preocuparse.

Akane lo miró a los ojos sabiendo que no podría mentirle

-Lo de siempre, Ranma y Yo volvimos a discutir…-

Saotome imaginando como habría terminado todo para variar, pensó que lo mejor seria ayudarle a desahogarse

-Y dime ¿que dijo ese boca floja esta vez?- Decía el chico mientras se levantaba de su cómodo lugar para sentarse frente a Ella.

Akane ignoró su pregunta, había un asunto pendiente que deseaba aclarar con El primero

-¿Porque no me dijiste que ibas a desaparecer?- Decía lo joven decepcionada de El

Saotome se sorprendió por la pregunta tan repentina, mas se sintió culpable al no tener excusa

-Pensé que no sería de importancia…- Decía el chico mientras bajaba la mirada

Akane sintió que la rabia y enojo vinieron nuevamente a Ella

-¡¡Como pensaste que no sería importante!!¡¡Eres igual de desconsiderado que Ranma!!-

-Lo…lo siento Akane… No pensé que…-

-¡¡Baka!!-

Mas que enojada, dolida, Akane se levantó y salió del dojo dejando solo a Saotome

-"Soy un idiota, Akane tiene razón debí decírselo desde un comienzo…"- Decía molesto consigo mismo, golpeando el piso con fuerza destrozándolo por completo.

* * *

Mientras en el tejado de la casa Tendo, vemos un chico sentado meditativamente intentando controlar su rabia para poder pensar claramente

-Esa tonta de Akane… mira que preferir como prometido a Saotome en vez de a mi…- Decía para si mismo con el ceño fruncido- Encima no me sirve de nada pedirle ayuda a la vieja momia, esta claro no me dirá nada… Algo debe haber que pueda hacer, ese maldito de Saotome no se saldrá con la suya, debe haber alguna forma de hacerlo regresar a mi, y la descubriré pase lo que pase…-

* * *

Akane después de salir del dojo se fue directo a su cuarto, no quería ver a ninguno de los dos chicos, estaba demasiado enojada y sentida con Ellos.

Se encontraba sentada en la silla junto al escritorio, apoyando sus brazos en este.

-Los dos son unos insensibles… y lo peor de todo es que creo que siento lo mismo por ambos…- Decía la joven con tristeza, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos.

* * *

Los tres jóvenes estuvieron lo que resta del día cada uno por su lado, Ranma meditando sobre el tejado, Saotome practicando en el Dojo y Akane encerrada en su cuarto.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena Kasumi llamó a toda la familia a cenar, provocando irremediablemente que los tres jóvenes debieran encontrarse.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Ranma y Saotome quienes se miraron altaneramente sin dirigirse palabra alguna.

En esos momentos la voz de Kasumi les llamo la atención o mejor dicho el nombre que esta invocaba

-¿Akane, me puedes ayudar a traer la comida por favor?- Ambos chicos voltearon hacia donde debería estar Akane, recibiendo por parte de esta un frío desprecio.

Ranma no queriendo que notara que le importaba, hizo lo mismo que Ella volteando a ver hacia otro lugar, en cambio Saotome se la quedo viendo hasta que esta desapareció hacia la cocina.

Ranma internamente se sentía molesto por la actitud de la chica, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar su error, tampoco pudo evitar sentir satisfacción al ver que Akane los había despreciado a ambos y no solo a El, comprendiendo que las cosas entre Ella y su géminis tampoco estaban bien.

Cuando todos los demás estuvieron ubicados en sus lugares y la cena estuvo servida Akane se dispuso a tomar su lugar, encontrándose con que ambos chicos habían tomado su lugar junto a Ella, intentando mantener la calma y restando interés a la situación se sentó en su lugar sin siquiera mirarlos.

El resto de la familia se dio cuenta de la tensa situación entre los jóvenes, mas conociéndolos dieron por hecho que alguna pelea ya se había dado entre Ellos, después de todo, ambos eran Ranma y sería extraño que algún choque no se diera entre ellos y Akane, de milagro y alivio para los jóvenes esta vez decidieron no interferir ni hacer comentarios al respecto.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Akane se levantó de su lugar manteniendo su mirada indiferente y tranquila, para ir a sentarse frente al estanque.

Ambos chicos la siguieron con la mirada, para luego mirarse ambos desafiantemente. En eso la voz de la chica llamó nuevamente la atención de ambos, haciéndoles fruncir el ceño celosamente por lo que veían.

* * *

-¡Ryoga! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Como has estado?- Decía Akane con una amistosa y alegre sonrisa hacia el chico perdido.

-Jejeje ho…hola Akane…- Saludaba nervioso el chico cerdo mientras se sobaba la espalda de la cabeza - Traje esto para Ti- Decía sonrojado, mientras extendía su brazo para darle un pequeño paquete.

Akane sonrió agradecida.

-No tendrías que haberte molestado Ryoga, gracias- Mientras tomaba en sus manos el presente del chico.

Ambos Ranmas miraban la escena ardiendo de celos y reaccionaron instantáneamente de la misma forma.

-¡Ryogaa! Veo que regresas de tu viaje ¿donde te perdiste esta vez ¿eh?- Decían ambos chicos al unísono de manera burlona, mientras se acercaban a la pareja de amigos de la manera mas natural posible.

Ryoga molesto por el comentario de su rival, volteó para responder, encontrándose frente a dos Ranmas en vez de uno.

-¡¿Que…que rayos?!-

-¿Vaya P-chan, estas pálido, acaso viste un fantasma?- Respondían ambos chicos aun con burla.

Akane viendo la odiosa actitud de ambos, tomó a Ryoga del brazo, invitándolo a conversar a su cuarto para que no los interrumpieran

-Ven Ryoga, vamos a mi cuarto, SOLOS y te contaré lo que pasa- Lanzando una amenazante mirada a los chicos, quienes estaban les veían molestos y con el ceño fruncido.

-S...si A…kane vamos- Decía roboticamente Ryoga, encontrándose en las nubes por solo ser sostenido del brazo por su amada.

Ambos chicos les siguieron son lamiradar hasta que desaparecieran de sus vistas

-Mira que querer estar a solas con ese cerdo…- Mascullaban ambos celosamente y molestos por lo bajo.

Nabiki miraba al par divirtiéndose con la situación.

* * *

-…Así que ya no soy prometida de Ranma…- Decía la joven apenas logrando ocultar su pena

Ryoga al escuchar que Akane ya no estaba ligada a Ranma sintió que la alegría se desbordaba en su interior, mas cuando escucho la nueva situación su felicidad se fué tan rápido como había venido.

-…Y ahora estoy comprometida con Saotome. Es extraño pero es como si de alguna manera aun estuviera con Ranma…- Decía la joven mientras pensaba en el asunto inconsciente a las reacciones de su amigo.

Ryoga desde que esta había dicho que estaba comprometida con Saotome había dejado de poner atención, era injusto, cuando al fin Akane se había librado de Ranma, viene su géminis y se la quita sin siquiera alcanzar a dar una lucha por ganar su corazón, estaba completamente frustrado, sin decir nada se levanto de su lugar y salió del cuarto, dejando a Akane hablando sola.

-…Bueno no se, quizás… Mmm ¿Tu que opinas Ryoga?- Volteando a verlo por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar, encontrándose con que el chico ya se había ido- Vaya que raro, hace un momento estaba aquí- Decía extrañada la joven.

* * *

Abajo Ranma y Saotome seguían en sus lugares, intentando mantener la calma para no ir al cuarto de Akane y sacar al chico de cerdo de ahí, solo los mantenía a raya el hecho de que la joven estaba molesta con Ellos.

Al ver que pasaba el tiempo y ninguno bajaba, se levantaron de sus lugares para ir al cuarto de la joven ya sin importarles si esta se enojaba aun mas con Ellos, cuando vieron a Ryoga bajar por las escaleras sin prestar atención a nada, provocando que este chocara con un balde de agua fría terminando transformado en un cerdo.

Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó de su bandana para enviarlo a volar, sabiendo que si Akane lo veía terminaría como siempre en su cama.

P-chan salió de su letargo y mordió la mano de Ranma con todas su fuerzas, haciendo que este le soltara.

-¡¡Ryogaaaa!!-

-¡Cuii cuii!- Gritaba P-chan enojado, recordando lo que Akane le contara

Desde el segundo piso se escucho el grito de la joven que venía hacia Ellos.

- ¿P-chan?¿Eres Tú?- Preguntaba del segundo piso Akane

-¡¡¡¡Cuiiii cuiiii!!!!- Gritaba el cerdo mientras comenzaba a correr hacía el lugar donde venía la voz

Ranma aún tiraba maldiciones por la mordida del cerdo por lo que no reaccionó a las intensiones del cerdo, pero Saotome no lo dejó pasar y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó de la bandana de su cuello y lo lanzo hacia los cielos esperando que el chico cerdo no encontrara el camino de regreso en muuucho tiempo.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?¡ ¡¡No permitiré que duermas con Akane!! ¡¡¿ me oyes?!!- Decía Saotome mientras lo lanzaba por los cielos.

En eso apareció Akane buscando a su mascota

-¿¿Alguno de Ustedes vió a P-chan ?? Me pareció escucharlo-

-Yo no ¿y Tu?- Decía Saotome viendo a Ranma

-Yo tampoco. De seguro fue tu imaginación Akane- Decía Ranma respaldando a su géminis.

-Que raro, estoy seguro de haberlo escuchado- Decía la joven decepcionada mientras subía nuevamente para ir a su cuarto

Ambos chicos dieron un suspiro de alivio

- Rayos, por poco…- Decía Ranma

- Si, por poco- Repetía Saotome para luego agregar -. Ryoga esta loco si cree que lo dejaré dormir en la cama de Akane de nuevo-

Ranma volteó a verlo y dijo – Saotome, no olvides que hay una promesa de honor de por medio-

Saotome lo vio divertido – Espera un momento Ranma, el que hizo esa estúpida promesa fuiste Tu, no Yo, El que sea tu géminis no quiere decir que tengo que cumplir con TUS juramentos- Decía Saotome mientras se marchaba, dejando a un Ranma sin palabras.

-Vaya, El tiene razón ¡Maldición porque tuve que hacer esa promesa! Ahora Akane me odiara si te entera que le oculte lo de Ryoga y Saotome quedará como un héroe ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! - Se reprendía Ranma una y otra vez.

* * *

Mientras en el U-chan, Ukyo se encontraba desempacando sus cosas

-Vaya, que bien me sentó ese viaje- Mirando la hora- Creo que mañana iré a darle una visita a mi querido Ran-chan jeje- Decía para sí la joven colocando rostro de enamorada

* * *

Al día siguiente

Akane despertó primero que nadie y al ver que no podría volver a dormirse decidió levantarse e ir a hacer su trote matutino.

En el recorrido aprovechó de ordenar un poco sus pensamientos

-"¡Rayos! No se si podré con todo esto, esos dos terminara volviéndome loca"-

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la persona que se cruzó frente a Ella, haciéndola chocar contra este .

-¡Que rayos!- No dijo nada mas al ver que quien se había cruzado en su camino no había sido ni nada mas ni nada menos que uno de sus problemas, sin poder evitarlo dejó ver un leve sonrojo.

- Akane necesito hablar contigo- Al ver que la joven intentaba descubrir cual de los dos era El, agregó- Para no confundirte Yo soy Saotome-

Akane lo vio airadamente –No me importa cual de los dos seas, no quiero hablar con ninguno de ustedes- E intentó hacerle el quite para seguir con su trote, pero Saotome volvió colocarse en su camino

-Lo siento Akane, pero no dejaré que te vayas hasta que hablemos- Decía seriamente el chico.

Akane viendo que no tenía opción aceptó con resignación –Esta bien-

Saotome al ver que conseguía su atención se doblo con respeto -Akane, por favor perdóname por no decirte la verdad, soy un tonto y jamás debí ocultarte algo como eso, lo lamento-

Akane no sabía que decir, Saotome aceptaba su error, eso era algo que difícilmente había visto en Ranma, quien siempre daba alguna excusa para lo que hacía. Se sintió enternecida por el chico y toda la rabia que pudo tenerle se comenzaba a derretir, sin querer su mirada se torno vidriosa.

- ¿Por que?-

Saotome la vió confundido – ¿Por qué que?-

-Porque te portas como si Yo te interesara-

-Porque Tú eres mi prometida Akane- Decía el chico mientras laminaba a los ojos

Akane se sintió un poco decepcionada por la respuesta, esperaba que su interés por Ella no fuera solo por un acuerdo. De un momento a otro dejo ver nuevamente su molestia.

-¡Bueno si es solo por eso ¿Por qué no vas y te preocupas por las demás y me dejas en paz?!-

Saotome se sintió frustrado, creía que ya le había dejado claro las cosas el dia anterior, sin controlarse la tomo por los brazos

- ¡Ya te dije que para mi Tu eres mi única prometida Akane, las demás no me interesan! ¡Solo me interesas Tú!- Decía el chico con exasperación y sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Pero…¿Cómo puedo creerte, Ranma nunca ha mostrado interés en mi ¿Por qué Tú si?- Decía la joven sin poder ocultar su tristeza, por lo que solo bajó la mirada.

Saotome inconcientemente la estrechó entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído

–Akane, no dudes de Mi, Yo no soy el Ranma que te niega, Yo soy el Ranma que no teme decir que te quiere…-

Akane al escuchar su declaración se sobresaltó y se decidió a verlo a los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada. Saotome tomó su mejilla dando ligeras caricias con los dedos, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Ella.

Sus corazones estaban a mil por hora, sus labios se cepillaban provocando que sus alientos se mezclaran entre ellos.

- ¡¡Ran-chan!! -

Saotome y Akane voltearon a ver a autor de tal grito encontrándose con una celosa Ukyo, que se dirigía hacia ellos bastante enojada.

Saotome sabía que dijera lo que dijera la chica no los escucharía, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Akane en sus brazos y saltó con Ella hacia los tejados escapando de la chica.

Ukyo no dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente los persiguió, pero este era demasiado rápido lo que la hizo perder de vista.

-Vaya ¿Dónde se habrán metido?- Miraba a sus alrededores cuando doblando en una esquina divisó a Ranma.

-¡¡Ran-chan!!-

Ranma al escuchar la voz de esta volteó a verla -¡¡U-chan!! ¿Cuándo regresaste?- Decía el chico mientras saludaba con su mano.

Ukyo se mantuvo seria y sin decir nada lo atacó con sus mini espátulas.

Ranma las esquivó casi todas, pero la última le dio de lleno.

-¡¡Auch!! ¡¿Por qué me atacas de esa manera U-chan?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Preguntaba el chico confundido mientras se sobaba la zona del golpe.

Ukyo lo vio indignada al ver el descaro de este haciéndose el inocente

-¡¡¿Cómo que porque?!! ¡¡¿Acaso me vas a negar que estabas a punto de besarte con Akane?!!–

Ranma quedó hacia dentro con lo que decía Ukyo –"A punto de besarla… A punto de besarla" ¡¡¡¡Ese idiota me las pagará!!!!- Gritó con Ranma con indignación- ¡¡¿ Por donde nos viste la ultimas vez?!! –

Ukyo quedó helada por la actitud del chico, no entendía nada –Los…los perdí de vista por allá-

Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces dio rumbo en la dirección que le daba Ukyo olvidándose de Ella.

Ukyo lo quedó viendo hasta que reaccionó, viendo que este ni una explicación le había dado -¡¡Que rayos!!- Y de un salto se dispuso a seguir a Ranma.

* * *

Estaban en el parque, cuando Saotome dio un vistazo a los alrededores para ver que Ukyo ya no los seguía, lentamente dejo a Akane en el piso dejando su agarre por su cintura, Akane se mantenía firme agarrada a El por el cuello con los ojos cerrados,. Saotome viendo que esta no notaba que estaban fuera de peligro le hablo con suavidad.

-Ya Akane, estamos a salvo, puedes abrir los ojos- Decía el joven mientras mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado.

Akane sin soltar su abrazo abrió los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con la mirada fija de Saotome –Lo…lo siento no me había dado cuenta -

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro, sin decir nada.

* * *

Ranma estaba hecho furia, Saotome volvía a rondar a Akane, fuese como fuese no podía permitirlo, Ella había sido primero su prometida y así debería volver a ser.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al parque donde diviso a lo lejos a Saotome y Akane abrazados y viéndose a los ojos. En un dos por tres aceleró su paso para impedir que la escena entre Ellos avanzara aun más.

-Ya verá ese traidor ¡Y encima Akane le soporta siendo a mi me golpea por solo pasarla a llevar sin querer!- Se decía para si mismo celoso de lo que veía.

Estaba tan ensimismado en arruinar el momento de esos dos que no se dio cuenta de que le seguían el paso.

* * *

En su recorrido buscando a su géminis, Ranma había pasado frente al Nekohanten, ignorando a Shampoo que se encontraba barriendo la entrada.

Esta intrigada al verlo pasar tan molesto y apurado, al ver a la cocinera de okonomiyaki siguiéndolo le dió alcance para preguntar que pasaba.

-¿Qué hacer chica de espátula siguiendo a airen?- Preguntaba la amazonas

-¡¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!!-

-¡Claro que serlo, Ranma ser marido de Shampoo!-

-¡Pues entérate que tu maridito estaba hace un rato a punto de besar a Akane!- Decía la chica con sarcasmo- ¡¡Así que déjame en paz que no pienso perderlo de vista!!-

-¡¡Si con esas estar Shampoo también ir!! Además algo debe pasar, airen no poder preferir a chica violenta- Molesta y queriendo saber que pasaba la chica se decidió a ir también en persecución del chico

* * *

Akane y Saotome estaban perdidos mirándose a los ojos.

-"Es extraño, siendo iguales siguen siendo tan diferentes… Será que Ranma es realmente así también, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me sienta igual con ambos?"- Se preguntaba la joven sin dejar de mirar los profundos ojos azul-grisáceos del chico.

Ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros cuando la voz de Ranma les llamó la atención

-Vaya vaya, se ve que se llevan bien ustedes dos- Decía el chico con sarcasmo

Saotome lo vió desafiante abrazando aun mas a Akane junto a El -¿Qué es lo que quieres Ranma? -

Akane solo lo veía en silencio mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de Saotome haciendo inconscientemente un poco de distancia entre Ellos.

Ranma ignoró a Saotome y miró directamente hacia Akane molesto – Vaya Akane, realmente te tomaste en serio lo de ser prometida de mi géminis ¿no? ¿Acaso no se supone que no me soportas? ¿ Porque a El si?- Decía el chico sin poder evitar mostrar un rostro dolido.

-Ra…Ranmaa- Susurraba la joven sin saber que responder.

Sentía que Ranma la culpaba de traición, aunque a diferencia de las muchas otras veces en que otros intentaban robar su amor, esta se sentía correcta, ya que ambos eran el mismo Ranma.

Cuando se dispuso a hablar, lo que vió hizo su aura de batalla arder.

Shampoo al verlos a todos ahí y recordar que habían dos Ranmas, imaginando que quien sostenía a Akane era el géminis se lanzo sobre el que estaba solo enfrentando a la pareja.

-¡¡¡¡Airen!!!! Shampoo sabía que no podías engañarla con chica del mazo. Ahora que no haber obstáculos airen poder regresar a China con Shampoo- Decía la chica mientras se abrazaba melosamente a Ranma quien no sabía como quitársela de encima

En eso llego Ukyo quien celosa por ver a la amazona encima de su prometido fue a intentar sacársela de encima -¡Deja a Ran-chan en paz! ¡El se va a casar conmigo!-

Akane no pudiendo mas de los celos habló enojada - ¡¡¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntarme algo asi Ranma?!! ¡¡Porque mejor no te vas con Ellas y nos dejas en paz!!-

Ambas chicas que había ignorado a la chica y a su acompañante voltearon a verlos.

Ukyo no sabía que decir, estaba viendo a Ranma con Akane, lo cual era imposible ya que Ella supuestamente lo tenía junto a Ella.

- P…p…pero ¿como es posible que Ran-chan este aquí y allá al mismo tiempo? Debo estar volviéndome loca-

Shampoo solo los vió sin decir nada, aunque sabía del géminis de Ranma no lo había visto y quedo impresionada de lo iguales que eran.

Saotome al ver la confusión de Ukyo se decidió a hablar –No U-chan, no estas loca. Deja que me presente Yo soy Ranma Saotome el géminis de Ranma, pero para evitar confusiones me dicen Saotome, quien esta ahí junto a ti es Ranma-

Ukyo lo veía incrédula -¿¿Géminis??-

-Si su géminis y también prometido de Akane- Decía mientras caminaba mas cerca de Ellos aun sosteniendo Akane de la cintura.

-¡¡¡¡Eso no es cierto!!!! ¡¡¡¡Akane es mi prometida!!!!- Decía Ranma enojado

Akane aun celosa y enojada negó el hecho –Claro que no Ranma. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que dijiste ayer? ¿De que jamás podría casarte con alguien como Yo?-

Flashback

-¿Eso quiere decir que reconoces que quieres a Akane como prometida y algún día esposa Ranma?- Decía Saotome, levantando una ceja triunfante hacia su contrincante, al ver que toda la familia aparecía de la nada en el cuarto, atentos a la respuesta que daría.

Ranma frunció el ceño con nerviosismo al verlos, sintiendo que toda su seguridad se desvanecía por completo, en especial al notar que la mirada de Akane también estaba expectante sobre El esperando una respuesta, aunque esta aun no entendía mucho de que pasaba.

Esto provocó la reacción esperada por Saotome

-¡¡¡¿¿Acaso estas loco??!!!¡¡Acaso crees que Yo, el gran Ranma Saotome, querría casarse con una chica tan poco femenina como Akane y que encima ni cocinar sabe, si al menos fuera como Ukyo o Shampoo...!!-

Fin flashback

Ranma estaba atrapado no tenía defensa que usar, además no quería decir nada que pudiera comprometerlo menos estando las demás chicas ahí presentes

Akane siguió hablando –Asi que deja de meterte en mi vida y quédate con las prometidas que SI consideras a tu altura – Decía la joven mientras inconscientemente buscaba la seguridad acercándose mas hacia Saotome.

Ukyo quien apenas digería la información continuó preguntando –Entonces si Tú también eres Ran-chan, tienes sus pensamientos y recuerdos ¿no?-

-Si U-chan, por lo mismo te quiero tanto como te quiere el original- Decía el chico notando que sus palabras hicieron tensar a Akane que permanecía con El, por lo que rápidamente agregó – Eres como mi hermana- Decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa. Lo último hizo que Akane se tranquilizara.

Tanto a Ukyo como a Shampoo les pasó como a Akane, dándose cuenta que tenían sentimientos por ambos con solo verlos. Ukyo al darse cuenta de esto, decidió que lo mejor sería asegurarse con ambos, para así quedarse con uno de Ellos finalmente.

-Bueno si eres el géminis de Ran-chan, quiere decir que posees las mismas obligaciones que El, por lo que también eres mi prometido, tanto como el de Akane- Decía astutamente la joven.

Shampoo no queriendo quedarse atrás también se unió- Entonces si ser asi, Saotome también poder ser airen de Shampoo-

Ranma escuchaba la conversación entre divertido y triunfante, ya que sabía que esas dos cuando se proponían algo era casi imposible hacerlas cambiar de idea, lo sabía por experiencia propia, por lo que interesado espero la respuesta de Saotome esperando que esta provocaría la ira de Akane y lo enviara a volar con mazo.

Akane no decía nada, permanecía atenta a la conversación y a lo que decía Saotome esperando escuchar su respuesta.

Saotome sabía que se había metido en un buen lío, no teniendo opción se dispuso a responder. En un susurro dijo –Lo siento Akane- Esta se sobresaltó con sus palabras.

Continuará…

**_Riosaku _**

Hola a todos espero les haya gustado el capitulo, espero me den sus reviews si??

Gracias por leer la historia nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

perdon por el retraso, solo espero haya valido la pena

Byee


	5. Capitulo Cinco

: Cambio de escenas o puntos de vista

**Nota: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi **

**Ranma v/s Ranma **

_Tanto a Ukyo como a Shampoo les pasó como a Akane, dándose cuenta que tenían sentimientos por ambos con solo verlos. Ukyo al darse cuenta de esto, decidió que lo mejor sería asegurarse con ambos, para así quedarse con uno de Ellos finalmente. _

_-Bueno si eres el géminis de Ran-chan, quiere decir que posees las mismas obligaciones que El, por lo que también eres mi prometido, tanto como el de Akane- Decía astutamente la joven. _

_Shampoo no queriendo quedarse atrás también se unió- Entonces si ser asi, Saotome también poder ser airen de Shampoo- _

_Ranma escuchaba la conversación entre divertido y triunfante, ya que sabía que esas dos cuando se proponían algo era casi imposible hacerlas cambiar de idea, lo sabía por experiencia propia, por lo que interesado espero la respuesta de Saotome esperando que esta provocaría la ira de Akane y lo enviara a volar con su mazo. _

_Akane no decía nada, permanecía atenta a la conversación y a lo que decía Saotome esperando escuchar su respuesta. _

_Saotome sabía que se había metido en un buen lío, no teniendo opción se dispuso a responder. En un susurro dijo –Lo siento Akane- Esta se sobresaltó con sus palabras. _

**Capitulo 5 **

Akane no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, bueno tampoco tenia idea de que decir, cuando Saotome la tomaba en sus brazos mientras continuaba hablando con decisión.

Lamento tener que contradecirlas, pero aquí la única con el derecho de decir que es mi prometida es Akane y digan lo que digan, no cambiaré de idea- Decía el chico muy seguro de sus palabras.

Ambas chicas que escuchaban la declaración del chico sintieron hervir sus celos, mas no pudieron hacer nada al respecto, ya que cuando se disponían a defender sus derechos, Saotome había tomado en sus brazos a Akane y se había dado a la fuga rápidamente desapareciendo de la vista de todos, incluido un frustrado y celoso Ranma.

Maldito Saotome ya veras…-Mascullaba Ranma, no preocupándose de las demás salió detrás de la pareja; las jóvenes ni siquiera lo notaron ya que aún no lograban encajar con la actitud del proclamado nuevo prometido. Ranma por su parte continuaba mascullando mientras iba tras Ellos -…Encima esa tonta de Akane no dice nada, como podría preferir estar con Él…- Reclamaba el chico mientras saltaba de rama en rama no dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados, con una idea en mente se fijó bien hacía donde se dirigía la pareja y se dispuso a preparar una pequeña sorpresa para ellos.

* * *

Mientras, Saotome y Akane después de perder de vista a los demás se detenían en un claro, la chica no sabía que decir, jamás siquiera imagino que Saotome reaccionaria a su favor frente a las demás, había pensado que el chico seguiría la costumbre de Ranma y la insultaría o simplemente se dejaría dominar por las demás y diría cualquier cosa para salir de la situación. Pero lo que más le confundía era no entender porque el chico le había pedido perdón si no iba a renegarla ni insultarla frente a los demás.

Saotome al ver que estaban a salvo la dejó ir, quedando de pie frente a Él.

Akane le quedó viendo aun con confusión – Saotome - Saotome la vió como si le reprendiera, Akane comprendiendo el mensaje se corrigió de inmediato, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada- Quiero decir, Ranma… ¿Por qué me pediste perdón antes de decir lo que dijiste?-

Este la vió como si la respuesta fuera la más lógica del mundo.

–Porque sé lo que significa declarar algo así tan abiertamente frente a los demás, el hecho de que dejo claro que te prefiero por sobre cualquiera te puede crear muchos líos. Quizás estoy siendo egoísta al no optar por lo más sencillo para todos y dejarles pensar lo que quieran, pero creo que uno debe luchar por lo que quiere pase lo que pase. Y Yo, te quiero a ti- Decía Saotome sinceramente, mientras tomaba la mano de Akane entre la suya, entrelazando en el acto sus dedos.

Akane solo pudo sonrojarse, tanto por las palabras como por las acciones de este Ranma –"Si solo pudiera poner en orden mis sentimientos… aceptaría a Saotome sin dudar, pero ¿y que pasaría con Ranma…?"- Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba reaccionó de inmediato

"¡Que me tiene que importar ese pervertido también!"- Batallaba en su mente la joven, dejándose llevar por Saotome quien había comenzado a caminar sin soltar su mano, hasta que llamó su atención.

¡Eh¡Akane¿Te pasa algo?-

Esta saliendo de sus pensamientos le vió media perdida aún – ¡Eh no¡ No es nada, solo estaba pensando una que otra cosa sin importancia jeje- Sonreía mientras se daba cuenta que Saotome los había guiado hacia el lago.

Queriendo cambiar de tema Saotome dio una mirada alrededor y dijo -¿Que dices que damos un paseo en bote?-

Akane dispuesta a aprovechar este agradable momento asintió -Si, suena bien… Ranma…- Dejando ver un rubor en las mejillas, haciendo a Saotome sonreír

Sin soltar su mano Saotome le ayudo a subir a uno de los botes y comenzó a remar. Simuladamente Saotome dio un vistazo hacia los arbustos para luego regresar su atención a Akane, simulando no haber notado a Ranma que a una distancia prudente de Ellos permanecía escondido entre el follaje observándolos.

Esa Akane, mira que andar paseándose toda amorosa con una copia ¿Cuando acá la copia es mejor que el original…¡Akane es una tonta!- Decía el chico celoso sin poder ocultar la envidia hacia su géminis –Pero ya verán arruinaré su momento feliz jajaja- Decía para sí mientras reía desenfrenadamente con maldad.

Akane y Saotome disfrutaban del paseo tranquilamente. La primera no lograba creer que podría pasar un momento tan tranquilo y romántico con su prometido, quien aunque no era el Ranma real, para Ella tenía la misma importancia en su corazón.

Saotome remaba tranquilamente bordeando la orilla del lago, disfrutando del sonido de las hojas de los árboles que se mecían con la brisa. En eso notó que Ranma pensaba moverse contra Ellos y tomándolo por sorpresa dijo -Esta bien Ranma, se que estas ahí, sal de una vez-

Ranma se sobresaltó al verse descubierto, más decidió mantenerse fiel a su plan –"Rayos me descubrió… Bueno no importa, igual me las pagará"-

Akane vió en la dirección que miraba Saotome sin notar aún donde se encontraba Ranma.

Vamos Ranma, no me digas que se te olvidó que pensamos igual y conozco todas tus artimañas, así muéstrate de una vez y olvida la idea de arruinar nuestro paseo-

Ranma se dejó ver, haciendo que Saotome bajara la guardia al conseguir su objetivo, mas el géminis se mantuvo sospechoso al notar que Ranma intentaba mantener la calma y temblaba un poco.

En ese instante Ranma mostró una media sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y lanzó algo que traía dentro de una red hacia Ellos.

Saotome con sus reflejos lo agarró, sintiendo el objeto peludo y suave; al darle un vistazo lo vió.

–Miauuuuuuu – Maullaba un pequeño gato.

Saotome aterrorizado con el animal lo dejó caer rápidamente

¡G…GA…GAAATOOOOOOO!- Intentando escapar lejos del animal se lanzó directo al agua donde terminó desmayado.

Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que Akane no pudo hacer nada, cuando miró a Ranma, este reía desenfrenadamente, sosteniendo la red para atrapar mariposas en la cual había mantenido al felino y así evitar cualquier cercanía o contacto con él, aun se podía ver el temblor de su cuerpo.

¡RANMAAAA!- Gritó encolerizada Akane, para luego dirigir su atención al agua y ver a Saotome, quien permanecía desmayado flotando sobre la superficie, aunque ahora con curvas mas finas y el cabello rojo – Demasiado perfecto para ser cierto…- Decía para si misma resignada, mientras tomaba a Saotome de su coleta y regresaba el bote hacia la orilla, donde tomó al pequeño gato y lo lanzó directo al rostro de Ranma en venganza.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡QUITAMELO¡QUITAMELO!- Gritaba Ranma aterrorizado corriendo sin control, hasta que chocó contra un árbol donde cayó desmayado, mientras el gato maullaba tranquilamente dejando el lado de Ranma y subiendo a una rama del árbol donde se acomodó.

Te lo mereces por hacerle eso al pobre Saotome- Decía la chica molesta, sin intención alguna de ayudarlo. Luego viendo que Saotome seguiría inconsciente por bastante tiempo, lo colocó sobre su espalda y se dispuso a regresar a la casa, donde de seguro ya se estarían preguntando donde se habrían metido, ya que se suponía que la salida de esa mañana había sido solo para trotar y no para pasear.

Por su parte Ranma quedó desmayado junto al árbol inconsciente.

* * *

Mientras, en otro lugar del parque. Ukyo y Shampoo cuando se dieron cuenta que se habían quedado solas, se decidieron ir en búsqueda de Ranma o Saotome obstinadamente.

¡Chica de la espátula dejar de seguir a Shampoo!- Decía la amazona amenazante.

¡Tu deja de seguirme, Yo estoy buscando a mi prometido!- Gritaba Ukyo mientras ponía atención por si veía a alguno de los dos chicos.

Cuando un grito seguido al poco tiempo de otro llamó la atención de las chicas, quienes reconociéndolo partieron en su dirección.

Cuando llegaron al lugar no encontraron nada más que un bote y una red tirada en la orilla del lago y a un Ranma desmayado junto a un árbol, del cual en una de sus ramas dormitaba un pequeño gato.

¡Ran-chan!- Gritaba Ukyo, acercándose al chico para ver si estaba bien.

Shampoo tampoco se quedó atrás e intentó llegar a El, antes que su rival.

¡Ailen!- Decía la amazonas intentando llegar primero, Ukyo al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la amazonas se dispuso a atacarla

¡Deja a mi prometido en paz!-

¿Y como saber que es Ranma y no su géminis?-

¡Eso no me importa, los dos son mis prometidos¡Así que déjalo!-

¿Querer pelear!-

¡Como quieras!-

Ambas chicas comenzaron a atacarse la una a la otra sin notar que Ranma comenzaba a abrir los ojos, en ese momento uno de los bomboris de Shampoo dio contra el árbol haciendo caer al gato de la rama sobre la cara de Ranma.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….¡QUITENMELO!- Gritaba con desesperación Ranma mientras intentaba sacarse al asustado gato del rostro.

Ambas chicas le vieron sin saber que hacer.

¡Mira lo que hiciste!- Acusaba Ukyo a la amazona.

¡Ser culpa tuya. Si interferir entre ailen y Yo esto haber pasado!- Se defendía Shampoo

Cuando un maullido se escuchó haciéndolas prestar atención –MIAAAAUUUUU-

Tanto como a Ukyo como a Shampoo se les heló la sangre sabiendo de quien provenía ese sonido, mas su obstinación salió a flote.

Yo ayudar a ailen- Decía segura Shampoo mientras hacía el gesto de llamar a Ranma como generalmente había visto hacerlo a Akane, fuera Ranma o Saotome de seguro reaccionarían igual, mas el neko-Ranma solo le dio una mirada amenazante y un silbido de advertencia

¡Ggggggggggg!-

Ukyo le dio una sonrisa burlesca y sintiéndose triunfante comenzó a hacer el mismo acto de Shampoo segura de que el chico a Ella si le haría caso, fuera cual fuera de los dos.

Ven cariño, toma, toma…-

Cuando Neko-Ranma la escuchó volteó a verla unos momentos, maullando calmadamente –Miauuuu-

Ukyo vió a la amazona mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa, Shampoo sintió frustración, mas esta desapareció al ver que Neko-Ranma daba la espalda a Ukyo y se iba, ignorandola por completo.

Parecer que Neko-Ranma no estar interesado en chica de la espátula tampoco- Decía la amazonas riendo con burla.

Pues entonces dejémoslo un empate, ya que el premio no se encuentra disponible para decidir…- Respondía Ukyo intentando parece indiferente al rechazo del chico gato.

Ambas chicas se vieron y dejaron escapar un suspiro por la derrota.

Sin decir mas, se fueron de regreso a sus respectivos restoranes, prometiéndose cada una internamente ir a hacer una visita al dojo Tendo apenas fuera posible.

* * *

Cuando Akane y Saotome llegaron a la casa, Kasumi salió a recibirlos –¡Oh mi Dios Akane¿donde estaban¿Qué le paso aa…?-

Saotome- Completaba Akane, dando un ligero vistazo al rostro del chico ahora chica apoyado en su hombro para luego lanzar un suspiro – No es nada, solo un gato-

Ya veo ¿Por qué no lo traes adentro por favor?-

Está bien-

Ambas jóvenes entraron en la casa, Kasumi fue a preparar el baño imaginando que el chico preferiría volver a ser hombre una vez despierto, mientras, Akane se quedó junto a El.

¡Rayos! Ese tonto de Ranma- Mascullaba Akane molesta - Encima el pobre Saotome tiene que pagar por sus tonterías. No entiendo como pueden ser tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales- En eso su mirada se torno triste - Si tan solo esto que siento fuera por solo uno de Ellos y no por los dos ¡Pero no¡Tenía que ser por los dos igual¡Soy una idiota!-Se recriminaba finalmente la joven, cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya.

No Akane, Tú no eres idiota. Nadie maneja los sentimientos, además aunque sientas lo mismo por ambos, el solo saber que no te soy indiferente me hace feliz - Decía la recién despierta Saotome con una sonrisa, para luego retirar su mano.

Akane se sintió avergonzada y se sonrojó –Baka…- Decía cariñosamente la joven, para luego recordar - Es cierto, Kasumi tiene listo el baño, segura de que querrías volver a tu forma normal a penas despertaras-

Esta bien… Gracias- Decía la pelirroja mientras se levantaba – Pero antes deja que te pida disculpas-

Akane fue tomada por sorpresa ante sus palabras sin entender - ¿Disculpas¿Y porque?-

Pues por hacerte pasar un mal rato por culpa de mi miedo a los gatos-

Akane sonrió divertida – Pero si ambos sabemos que no eres culpable, aquí el único culpable es Ranma por jugarte una broma tan pesada-

Saotome se sintió mas tranquilo y sonriendo dijo – Entonces gracias por ayudarme-

No tienes que agradecer, además soy Yo quien debería decir gracias-

Saotome la vió confundido - ¿Por qué lo dices?-

La joven se sintió avergonzada por lo que diría – Por lo que hiciste o mejor dicho dijiste a las demás. Para serte sincera en un momento pensé que actuarías como generalmente lo hace Ranma, pero no lo hiciste y eso me pone muy feliz. No te lo dije antes porque estaba aun confundida y después con el buen momento que pasábamos lo olvidé – Dijo la joven mostrando una bella sonrisa.

La pelirroja se sonrojó, pero se mantuvo seria – No lo hice por Ti Akane- La joven de cortos cabellos sintió que su interior se rasgaba, Saotome al ver lo que habían provocado sus palabras continuó rápidamente – No me malentiendas, me refiero a que no lo hice por ayudarte ni para salir del problema, lo hice porque es realmente lo que siento-

Akane se sintió aliviada nuevamente tranquila – Esta bien, entonces ninguno debe nada a nadie ¿Te parece?-

Saotome le sonrió y asintió para luego excusarse – Será mejor que me bañe antes que el agua se enfríe-

Y levantándose se dispuso a ir a tomar su baño, Akane sintiéndose ya mas calmada se levantó de su lugar y fue a su cuarto.

Al entrar y cerrar la puerta de su habitación Akane se acercó a la ventana para respirar un poco de aire, mientras pensaba en la diferencia de los tratos con ambos Ranmas, aunque el sentimiento era el mismo por ambos, la dificultad para expresar lo que realmente sentía o pensaba era muy diferente para ambos.

Con Ranma se le hacía difícil poder expresar lo que sentía, pero con Saotome poco a poco se le estaba haciendo más fácil, ya que este le daba una confianza muy especial.

Tan embebida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando dejó de estar sola en el cuarto, volteando dio un vistazo encontrándose frente a frente con Neko-Ranma quien la observaba fijamente sin inmutarse.

Akane no sabía que hacer, cuando le había lanzado el gato a Ranma nunca había tenido la intención de que se transformara en el neko, no sabía que hacer, se sintió un poco culpable al respecto, comparado con otras veces Ranma se veía diferente, como mas serio e imponente en su forma felina. La joven internamente se estremeció, intentando mantener la calma optó por lo normal.

Ven, ven chiquito- Decía la chica amorosamente.

Miauuuu- Neko-Ranma comenzaba a acercarse a Ella, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Cuando Ranma estaba frente a Akane comenzó a aspirar el aroma de su mano, notando que el aroma con el que estaba impregnada era el suyo pero a la vez no lo era. Frunciendo el ceño con confusión, la vió desafiante a los ojos.

En ese momento se escuchó un golpeteo y una voz a través de la puerta, reconociéndose como la mayor de las Tendo –¿Akane¿Estás bien?-

Neko-Ranma dejo escapar un maullido de advertencia, Akane temiendo por su hermana respondió en seguida –Si Kasumi estoy bien, pero no entres, Ranma esta en estado Neko y no se ve que esté de muy buen humor-

¡Dios mio!- Exclamó Kasumi con preocupación por su hermana.

No te preocupes Kasumi que no me hará nada, pero no se si pueda decir lo mismo por otros-

Neko-Ranma miraba a la joven no entendiendo demasiado, solo tenía claro que había un intruso queriendo entrar al cuarto y que su adjudicada pareja tenía un olor sobre Ella que por conclusión no era el suyo ni el de Ella, sin pensarlo más se acercó hacia Ella, empujándola con la cabeza en dirección a la ventana.

Akane a sentirse empujada miró a Neko-Ranma y la dirección que la guiaba, comprendiendo sus deseos y no queriendo poner en peligro a nadie de la casa hizo caso a la orden, saliendo por la ventana guiada por Neko-Ranma.

Al estar en la salida del dojo Neko-Ranma dio un maullido como orden a que lo siguiera, Akane dudó un poco, provocando un maullido del gato en reproche, no arriesgándose decidió seguirlo.

En la caminata Akane consiguió agua fría para intentar regresarlo a la normalidad, pero no hizo efecto, luego consiguió agua caliente pero tampoco resultó.

Después de caminar un buen tiempo siguiendo al neko-Ranma terminaron en un viejo edificio abandonado, donde este hizo el gesto para que Akane se sentara; resignada a tener que esperar a que Ranma reaccionara, hizo lo que este le pedía.

Neko-Ranma se paró frente a Ella sin dejar de verla a los ojos para luego acercarse y darle un inocente y calido beso en los labios y luego acomodarse junto a Ella.

Akane se sonrojó por completo, era la segunda vez que Ranma la besaba en ese estado, su corazón se estaba derritiendo. A diferencia de aquella vez, esta vez no se molestó por el acto, sino que más bien se sintió enternecida por la cariñosa atención del chico gato hacia Ella.

Lanzando un suspiro dijo suavemente – Si tan solo me trataras con el mismo cariño en tu estado normal Ranma…Quizás si duermes un poco regreses a la normalidad-

Cariñosamente comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, provocando el ronroneo del chico que se quedaba profundamente dormido

Recordando la calidez de los labios del chico, Akane colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios, trayendo ese sentimiento a su ser una y otra vez.

Tan a gusto estaba junto a El, que terminó quedándose dormida también.

* * *

Después de un tiempo Ranma despertó, ya fuera de su estado Neko; se sorprendió al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido para Él y más al ver a Akane sentada a su lado dormida –"¡Rayos! Ahora que hice"- Pensaba preocupado, cuando la joven al sentir su movimiento comenzó a despertar.

¿Ranma?- Preguntaba soñolienta, mientras, el chico temía cada vez mas por su vida

– Al fin reaccionaste, no estaba segura si el dormir te ayudaría- Decía la joven aliviada

Ranma la vió confuso y preocupado – ¿Qué es lo que paso¿Lastimé a alguien?-

Naaa, solo ocurrió que no pude hacerte reaccionar con nada, ni siquiera con el cambio de sexo y eso que lo intenté con agua fría y caliente-

Ranma se extrañó un poco ya que generalmente esas eran las herramientas para hacerlo reaccionar, restándole importancia al asunto al ver que no había pasado nada grave, se relajó nuevamente – ¿Donde estamos?-

No estoy segura, solo sé que es algún edificio abandonado-

Pero ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-

Pues Tú me guiaste hasta aquí desde la casa-

¿Y como es que Saotome no interfirió?-

Estaba tomando un baño, si hubiera estado presente te hubiera sido difícil llevarme tan fácil jeje, solo Kasumi se enteró que estabas en este estado, aunque no se si habrá dado cuenta que dejamos la casa-

Ah…- En eso su mirada se tornó desanimada, Akane lo vió no entendiendo el porque de su cambio, Ranma juntando todo su coraje la vió a los ojos – ¿Saotome, te agrada?-

Claro que me agrada ¿A ti no?-

No- Dijo de manera tajante el chico llamando la atención de Akane

¿Por qué no?-

Porque quiere me arrebatar algo que me pertenece-

Akane no entendía bien, cuando recordó los sucesos del día y los reclamos de Ukyo y Shampoo de que Saotome también les correspondía como prometido, entendiendo las cosas de manera incorrecta se molestó y dijo – No te preocupes Ranma, según me dijo Saotome no tiene interés alguno en Ukyo ni Shampoo-

Ranma volteó a verla sobresaltado y molesto, tomándola por los hombros la volteó hacia El, para mirarla a los ojos – ¡No seas tonta Akane¡No me refiero a Ellas!-

La chica no sabía que pensar¿De que mas podría estar hablando Ranma¿Acaso se refería a Ella? Eso le parecía imposible, cuando salio de sus pensamientos Ranma estaba acercando su rostro a Ella al parecer dispuesto a besarla, Akane se quedó sin aliento perdida por su mirada.

Sus labios se rozaban y sus alientos ya se mezclaban, ambos comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar de mejor manera esta sensación, cuando -¡Akane!- Se escuchó el grito de un preocupado Saotome que aparecía en ese momento por una ventana, rompiendo completamente el mágico momento -¡Me alegro que estés bien! Me tenías preocupado- Decía el chico sin sospechar lo que había estado a punto de pasar entre la pareja.

Ranma se había alejado más que rápido de Akane, hirviendo de frustración internamente por haber sido interrumpido en un momento como ese.

La chica no logrando sacar palabras volteó a ver a un Saotome preocupado, quien se acercó hacia Ellos y la abrazó aliviado –Pensé que no te encontraría a tiempo-

Akane pensó un poco en sus palabras ¿A tiempo porque? Sacudiendo sus divagaciones comenzó a hablar para calmarlo -No te preocupes, el Neko de Ranma no me hizo nada ¿Pero como nos encontraste?-

Cuando Kasumi me dijo que Ranma estaba en estado Neko, fui a tu cuarto y al ver la ventana abierta supuse que habían salido de la casa, siguiendo sus pasos y preguntando a las personas de la calle si los había visto, terminé aquí- Decía Saotome ignorando por completo a Ranma. Tomando a Akane en sus brazos como a un bebé dijo – Ven Akane, regresemos a casa, tu familia está preocupada-

Akane avergonzada y agradecida asintió, Ranma se dispuso a seguirlos desde atrás en silencio, sin poder ocultar sus emociones.

"Maldito Saotome, llegar justo en ese momento"- Pensaba Ranma con frustración en sus interiores.

Akane por su parte se dejó mimar por Saotome, aunque por dentro seguía pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar con Ranma –"¿Acaso Ranma íbamos a besarnos? No puedo creerlo"-

Por su lado Saotome aunque no había visto nada, estaba seguro que algo había estado apunto de pasar entre Ellos, se sintió aliviado de haber llegado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, no había deseos de hablar o pelear por el momento, los tres jóvenes tenían demasiadas cosas en mente como para pensar ello.

* * *

Al llegar a casa la familia corrió a ver si Akane se encontraba bien, sintieron gran alivio al ver que no había pasado nada malo.

Ranma a penas tuvo la posibilidad se escabulló y fue a su cuarto donde siguió pensando en lo que había estado a punto de pasar con Akane.

"¡Rayos! Solo un poco mas y nos besábamos ¿Cómo habría sido?"-En eso se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y sacudió su cabeza para limpiar sus pensamientos – "¡Y de cuando acá quiero besarla! Akane no me mueve un pelo"- Se decía para si mismo, intentando auto convencerse como siempre, mas esta vez no resultó, el solo imaginarla hacia que su corazón latiera con mas fuerza; resignado aceptó la realidad – "Es inútil, no importa cuanto lo niegue… Akane, realmente me gusta…-

Al decir en su mente las últimas palabras Ranma sintió como todo lo ocurrido desde que llegó al vivir a la casa Tendo hasta ahora finalmente tomara sentido. Sus actitudes, sus peleas, cada vez que la defendía o evitaba que otros se le acercaran… no eran solo porque si, eran porque realmente le gustaba la chica de cabellos cortos.

Ahora que conocía realmente como se sentía hacia Akane, quedaba solamente el comunicárselo a Ella, pero ¿Cómo?

Además ahora también estaba Saotome, no tenía idea de cómo deshacerse de El, y para colmo Akane estaba mostrando cada vez más interés en Él.

Tendré que hacer algo o terminaré perdiendo a Akane definitivamente- Decía Ranma mostrando decisión en sus ojos, ahora que realmente sabía como se sentía por Akane estaba menos dispuesto a dejar que otro se la llevara de su lado, ni siquiera Él mismo.

Continuará…

**Riosaku **

Hola! Que tal les pareció?

Perdonen la demora pero como pueden ver he logrado darbuena actualizacion de cada uno de mis fics, espero ya despues de esta semana tener mas tiempo y asi poder actualizar constantemente.

Les agradesco todas sus reviews, y espero sigan siendo tan sinceros como hasta ahora en sus opiniones ok?

Dedico este cap a mi querida amigaAyame quien me mantuvo con los animos para lograr actualizar hoy jeje.

Nos vemos en el proximo cap


End file.
